The Iron Crown
by aliena wyvern
Summary: Déterminée à s'embarquer dans une aventure, Bilbo Sacquet voyage vers une cité Naine perdue et réveille accidentellement un mal ancien. Traduction de la fic de TazmainianDevil sur AO3. Momie!AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Salut à tous et à toutes! TazmainianDevil (huge thanks to you if you're reading this!) m'a donné l'autorisation de traduire sa fic, donc voici le premier chapitre de The Iron Crown.**

 **C'est un crossover avec la Momie. Il y des tas de références au Silmarillion que vous pouvez vous amuser à retrouver. Au programme: fem!Bilbo, Bagginshield, comme d'habitude avec moi ;)**  
 **Un gros câlin de Thorïn à celui ou celle qui devine tous les équivalent des personnages (qui est Imhotep, etc.) Envoyez moi un PM ou reviewez si vous avez des questions!**

 **J'updaterais toutes le semaines, le jeudi, mais la fic est complète sur AO3 (en fait c'est un long OS de 16000 mots que j'ai découpé en chapitres) dont je suis sûre de la finir.**  
 **Bonne lecture!**

 **Rien ne m'appartient.**

Chapitre 1

Les Hobbits étaient typiquement le genre de personne à pouvoir s'acclimater à peu près n'importe où. Toutefois, il y avait toujours des choses, quand on vivait chez les Grandes-Gens, qui menaient bien trop souvent à un désastre.  
Les étagères, par exemple, et les échelles.  
Tout ceci aurait aisément pu être évité, si les Elfes n'était pas aussi ridiculements grands. Ou si Bilbo avait prêté attention à ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Pas qu'elle allait expliquer cela à Lindir, dont les réprimandes devenaient de plus en plus ridicule.  
\- Le Seigneur Elrond m'autorise à venir ici, l'interrompit-elle faiblement, parce que je parle et écrit le Haut Numénoréen, que je peux transcrire les runes anciennes, et parce que je suis la seule personne qui sache travailler avec ce Parler Noir qui vous fait saigner des oreilles.  
\- Le Seigneur Elrond vous autorise à rester par respect pour votre mère et votre père, et je vous autorise occasionnellement à venir ici parce que vous m'êtes utile, corrigea Lindir.  
Son ton ne se voulait pas blessant, mais Bilbo sentit l'humiliation lui brûler les joues. Ne pas réagir, concentrer son énergie là-dessus et uniquement là dessus.  
\- Évidemment.  
Elle baissa les yeux et hocha la tête.  
\- Je crois que je ferais mieux de réparer tout ça.  
\- Qu'Elbereth me protège, exhala Lindir. Allez donc manger quelque chose, Semie-Homme. Il vaut mieux que quelqu'un qui a de l'expérience s'en occupe.  
Furieuse et rouge de honte, Bilbo ne put rien faire d'autre que de s'éclipser. Elle n'avait pas faim, de longues années de fréquentation des Elfes l'ayant accoutumée à leur trois repas quotidiens, agrémentés d'un casse-croûte de milieu de matinée, et d'un thé de fin d'après-midi, mais à chaque fois qu'ils ne voulaient pas l'avoir dans les pattes, quelqu'un lui suggérait peu subtilement d'aller manger quelque chose.  
Au lieu de sa chambre ou des cuisines, Bilbo s'aventura dans la fraîche obscurité de la pièce où étaient conservés les fragments de Narsil. Peu d'Elfes venaient admirer les statues ou la longue fresque représentant la fin du règne de Sauron de toute façon.  
C'était le bon endroit pour réfléchir.  
Elle retraça du doigt les broderies sur la pièce de tissu qui recouvrait le mausolée de Narsil, pas assez audacieuse pour toucher aux fragments  
\- Tu sais qu'on pourrait réparer ça si ils le demandaient.  
Bilbo glapit de surprise.  
Ses pieds glissèrent de la base polie de la statue, et elle se serait probablement fendu le crâne sur le sol si elle n'était pas partie en arrière pour atterrir directement sur un amortisseur moelleux qui était en fait composé d'un Nain et de son chapeau informe.  
\- Bofur!  
Bilbo se jeta à son cou.  
\- C'est bon de te revoir.  
\- Ouais, toi aussi.  
Elle le sentit sourire, sa moustache frottant contre sa joue.  
\- Avant que tu décide de te jeter sur moi...  
\- Tu devrais vraiment arrêter de surprendre les gens comme ça.  
Bilbo s'écarta en lui frappant sur l'épaule avant de lui faire signe de l'aider à se relever.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, de toute façon?  
\- Je te cherchais.  
\- Ta caravane n'était pas sensée repasser par ici avant au moins deux mois... Oh, Bofur, non.  
Elle se figea au milieu de l'allée pour le regarder de biais.  
Il leva les deux mains en l'air, faisant de grands yeux innocents.  
\- Quoi?  
Bofur venait d'Ered Luin, mais il voyageait de ci, de là, vendant ses talents de rétameur, de fabricant de jouets et de sculpteur sur bois. Ils étaient devenus amis parce que la caravane avec laquelle il voyageait d'habitude s'arrêtait à Fondcombes deux fois l'an, et Bilbo l'employait pour transporter son courrier vers la Comté. La plupart des Nains et des Hommes dans la caravane la rendaient nerveuse, mais Bofur n'avait été que sourires et camaraderie facilement gagnée depuis le premier instant. Bilbo considérait ses manières amicales comme un soulagement par rapport à la formalité de celles des Elfes de la Maison du Seigneur Elrond et attendait chacune de ses visites avec impatience. Enfin, pour la plus grande partie.  
Pas forcément celles où Bofur arrivait de manière inattendue, avec un plan ou un projet pour une aventure, ou une pièce de quincaillerie qu'on lui avait assuré être ancienne et porteuse de grand pouvoirs, ou à l'occasion pourchassé par une personne très en colère à qui il avait assuré que ladite pièce de quincaillerie était ancienne et porteuse de grands pouvoirs.  
\- Tu as encore quelqu'un à tes trousses? Parce que je ne peux pas te cacher ailleurs que dans mes appartements, et je préférerais que tu ne cause pas un autre incident après celui qui impliquait le jambon fumé.  
Bofur ouvrit la bouche mais elle mit une main en l'air pour le faire taire.  
\- Non, ne dit rien. C'est encore une relique inestimable que le cousin du fiancé de ta soeur a trouvé dans la mine de...  
Elle se tut quand Bofur lui mit quelque chose sous le nez.  
C'était un cylindre.  
De l'argent frais, ternis, gravé de lignes alternant runes anciennes et lettres Quenya qui ne formaient aucun mot lisible au premier coup d'oeil. Attaché au centre du tube par de petites agrafes d'argent se trouvait une pièce de métal noir irrégulière qui semblait aussi acérée que les éclats de Narsil.  
\- Qu'est-ce que c'est? exhala-t-elle, fascinée.  
\- J'espérais que tu me le dirais, fillette.  
Alors qu'elle le retournait pour observer l'inscription complète, il y eu un choc lourd de métal.  
\- Il y a quelque chose dedans.  
Le capuchon de fermeture, en revanche, ne semblait pas vouloir se dévisser.  
\- Essaye ça, dit Bofur suite à son couinement de frustration, tendant la main pour le soustraire à ses doigts inquisiteurs. Ça m'a presque pris toute la journée pour ouvrir ce fichu truc.  
Il pressa deux doigts et le pouce sur trois symboles presque invisibles sur une des extrémités, et l'objet coulissa comme s'il venait d'être huilé.  
\- Mais je pensais te laisser ce plaisir.  
Le sommet d'un parchemin roulu en dépassait, friable et bruni par l'âge. Se laissant tomber sur le banc le plus proche, Bilbo le dégagea et le déroula sur la pierre.  
C'était une carte.  
Le coin supérieur gauche montrait une montagne sans nom au nord-est d'une rivière et proche de la mer, mais la majeur partie représentait une ville. Chaque emplacement était indiqué dans cette écriture Quenya arachnéenne et ces runes primitives, menant à quelque chose qui se trouvait en dessous.  
\- Ce n'est pas elfique, réalisa-t-elle. C'est du Parler Noir, qui n'a plus été utilisé par les peuples libres depuis depuis des centaines d'années.  
Bofur se pencha par dessus le banc, scrutant la carte comme s'il voulait lire à l'envers.  
\- Et ça veut dire quoi?  
\- Ça veut dire que pour une fois, je crois que tu as vraiment trouvé quelque chose.

* * *

L'objet de métal qui avait cogné contre les parois du cylindre était en fait un petit anneau d'or. Il ne convenait pas aux doigts épais de Bofur, et ne semblait relié ni au parchemin ni au cylindre. Donc, alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers les appartements du Seigneur Elrond, Bilbo le suspendit à la chaîne qui portait déjà la bague de mariage de ses parents.

* * *

\- C'est Belegost, déclara-t-elle, étalant le parchemin sur le bureau avec autant de précaution que s'il était fait d'or.  
Très franchement, Bilbo considérait que la valeur de la carte était plus grande celle de l'or, mais les autres races étaient plus ambigues à propos de ces choses-là.  
Elrond avait l'air interloqué.  
\- Cette cité n'existe plus. Elle a été détruite pendant le Grand Cataclysme.  
\- Elle a été endommagée, acquiesça Bilbo. Il y eut un exil massif vers la Moria, et le chemin du retour vers la ville fut perdu. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.  
Elle tapota le coin du parchemin avec la rivière et la montagne.  
\- Les noms de ces lieux sont oubliés depuis longtemps.  
Elrond retraça les runes du doigt.  
\- Cela pourrait être n'importe où en Terre du Milieu. Et ceci...  
Il écarquilla les yeux à la vue du Quenya.  
\- C'est du Parler Noir, couina Bilbo.  
Savoir quelque chose que le Seigneur Elrond ignorait était un sentiment grisant. Ah, pouvoir étaler son savoir!  
\- Il est écrit que...  
\- Cette langue ne doit pas être prononcée à l'intérieur des murs d'Imladris, Bilbo Sacquet! aboya-t-il.  
Elle se tut instantanément.  
\- Je voulais dire qu'il reste peut-être quelque chose là-bas. Les vestiges d'une cité perdue du Premier Âge. Pensez à ce que nous pourrions apprendre.  
Elle suppliait, maintenant, mais Bilbo s'en moquait.  
\- Le Premier Âge fut un temps de grandes gloires et aussi de grandes fautes.  
Elrond inclina brièvement la tête.  
\- Il ne serait pas sage de fouiller trop loin dans ses secrets.  
\- Mais, Seigneur Elrond...  
\- Non, Bilbo. Je comprends que cela puisse vous sembler difficile, vous avez trouvé ce lieu parce que vous considérez que tout savoir est bon à prendre. Mais il vaut mieux que certains secrets restent enterrés à jamais.  
Il se leva et dans un seul mouvement souple, déchira le papier en deux et le jeta au feu. Bilbo s'étrangla de protestation et s'avança, mais le seigneur Elfe la retint d'une main implacable sur son épaule.  
\- Sortez-vous cette folie de la tête, Semie-Homme, lui conseilla-t-il en sortant de la pièce.

* * *

\- On devrait y aller nous-même.  
\- Je ne peux pas y aller, Bofur.  
Elle était retournée à sa chambre avec la moitié de la carte miraculeusement sauvée des flammes et s'était résignée à se coucher sur son lit pour ruminer sa consternation. Bofur avait suivi, semblant se satisfaire de s'assoir sur le lit et de la taquiner pour le reste de la matinée.  
\- Et pourquoi pas? Tu es heureuse avec toute la condescendance que tu te prends ici?  
Le soupir de Bilbo était une réponse en soi.  
\- Que veux-tu que je fasse? Retourner à Cul de Sac? Je n'y ai quasiment jamais vécu même du vivant de mes parents. On était toujours en train de voyager vers une nouvelle aventure. Venir ici était supposé être une chance, mais personne ne me laisse jamais rien faire. Ils disent que le monde extérieur n'est pas fait pour quelqu'un comme moi. Ou ils me traitent de Semie-Homme et ils m'envoient aux cuisines.  
\- Et tu es d'accord avec eux?  
Il s'appuya sur le mur à côté d'elle.  
Bilbo lui renvoya un regard outragé, sa dépression vite remplacée par de la colère.  
\- Je ne suis pas la _moitié_ de quoi que ce soit!  
\- Et bien, ces longues-quilles ne te croiront jamais si tu leur dit ça. N'importe quel Nain le sait. Tu dois le leur prouver.  
Bofur l'attira à lui, un bras autour de ses épaules, l'autre lui tendant le cylindre.  
\- C'est ton aventure.  
\- C'est la mienne, répéta Bilbo, d'abord doucement, puis avec une détermination grandissante. C'est ma chance. Ils vont voir ce qu'ils vont voir!  
Elle fit disparaître le cylindre dans sa poche et se précipita vers ses tiroirs.  
\- Fais tes valises, Bofur. Nous partons pour une aventure!  
Il rit, et elle le vit ramasser un de ses jupons balancé sur le sol à la hâte.  
\- Voilà ma brave Bilbo que je voyais à l'intérieur qui sort le bout de son nez...  
\- Nous n'avons plus la carte entière.  
Elle sortit son sac de voyage de là où il prenait la poussière depuis son arrivée à Fondcombes, il y avait tant d'années de cela.  
\- Donc nous aurons besoin de l'homme à qui tu l'as acheté.  
\- Ah. Justement, à propos de ça...

 **reviews?**


	2. Chapter 2

**En fait, je publierais chaque chapitre quand j'aurais fin de les traduire ;)**

Chapitre 2

\- Ici, Bofur? Tu l'as trouvé ici?  
Bilbo garda sa voix à un volume raisonnable, ne voulant pas trop attirer l'attention. Ils étaient, après tout, dans une prison.  
\- Ben, le type en question était pas en prison quand je l'ai gagné contre lui.  
\- Tu as triché, tu veux dire.  
\- On va dire que je l'ai gagné à un jeu où j'avais un petit avantage.  
\- Bofur!  
Son exclamation attira l'attention d'un groupe d'ivrognes qui commencèrent à secouer les barreaux de leurs cellules. Bilbo se souvint donc encore une fois de pourquoi elle avait renoncé à habiter à Bree. Bofur fit un geste que Bilbo ne connaissait pas, dans ce langage par signes que les Nains utilisaient, mais à en juger par les rugissements furieux qu'il provoqua, ça devait être insultant.  
\- Alors, la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, les gardes étaient en train de l'entraîner donc j'ai pensé qu'on pouvait parier qu'il serait ici. Et regarde!  
Il désigna la cellule vers laquelle le gardien, un type renfrogné, les avait menés.  
\- J'avais raison!  
\- Toi!  
Le rugissement provenant du fond plongé dans l'ombre de la cellule fit sauter Bilbo en l'air. Un énorme Nain se jeta contre les barreaux, regardant Bofur comme s'il voulait le réduire en cendres sur place.  
Il se résumait à une masse de poils. De longues mèches noirs striées de gris obscurcissait la plus grande partie de sa figure, et au moins la moitié du reste était recouverte d'une barbe hirsute, ou de sang sèché provenant d'une entaille à peine refermée au dessus du sourcil. Il était terrifiant. Ou tout du moins, il aurait dû l'être, aussi brutal et rasseux qu'un Nain pouvait l'être, mais ses yeux bleus ôtaient cette impression. De la couleur d'un ciel d'hiver et tout aussi froids, c'était les yeux d'un homme qui avait fait beaucoup de choses, en avait vu encore plus, et ne s'était pas brisé.  
\- Rend moi ce que tu m'as volé, pourriture!  
\- T'avais qu'à pas le mettre en jeu si tu voulais pas le perdre, répliqua Bofur. J'ai gagné en bonne et dûe forme.  
\- En bonne et dûe forme?  
C'était un grognement.  
\- Ça suffit!  
Bilbo s'interposa entre eux.  
\- Nous ne sommes pas là pour ça.  
Ce regard hivernal se fixa immédiatement sur elle, et Bilbo fut soudain très consciente de quelle impression elle devait donner à ce Nain. Ils avaient atteint la prison par la route, mais même avec la poussière du voyage les maculant, ses vêtements étaient de bonne qualité et d'une coupe étranr pour les gens de Bree. Elle s'était habituée à combine les styles hobbits et elfiques pendant son séjour à Rivendell, et il n'y avait aucun doute qu'elle devait être une vision en soit. Ses jupons descendaient à ses chevilles, biens plus longs que ce qu'une Hobbite respectable porterait, mais elle avait gardée son gilet en forme de veste, et abandonné les volumineuses capes elfiques en faveur d'un pardessus droit. Ses boucles s'étaient évadées de leurs respectables épingles et elle les sentait balayer ses tempes et ses joues.  
\- Nous...nous voulons savoir comment atteindre la ville sur la carte, dit-elle après une pause trop longue.  
C'était dure de ne pas être intimidée par cet étrange Nain impérieux.  
\- Jusqu'à Belegost.  
\- C'est un mythe, répondit-il trop vite.  
\- Au moins, dites-nous comment vous avez eu cet objet, demanda Bilbo. Le cylindre. Vous l'avez acheté?  
\- Pas acheté.  
\- Volé, alors?  
\- Je ne suis pas un voleur, cria-t-il en direction de la prison. Peu importe ce que ces gens peuvent dire!  
Le garde dans sa cellule lui faucha vicieusement les genoux, et le Nain fut forcé de se raccrocher aux barreaux pour ne pas se fendre le crâne contre eux.  
\- Je l'ai trouvé, dit-il en grimaçant, dans les Monts Brumeux.  
\- Oh.  
\- Et je l'ai suivi, continua-t-il, jusqu'à Belegost.  
\- Vous y êtes allé?  
Bilbo ne pouvait empêcher la suspicion de pointer dans sa voix, mais ça semblait amuser le Nain crasseux, parce qu'il y avait un sourire qui faisait légèrement se releve les coins de ses lèvres, et qui transformait complètement son expression.  
\- J'ai suivi les traces de mes Pères.  
\- Et bien, je suis sûre que ce doit être très impressionnant.  
Le sourire disparut alors que le Nain roulait des yeux et reportait son attention sur Bofur.  
\- Tu devrais faire sortir ta pouffiasse d'ici.  
Bofur ricana et Bilbo couina d'indignation.  
\- Pouffiasse?  
Elle se rapprocha assez pour pouvoir marteler son large torse à travers les barreaux.  
\- Sachez que je suis une érudite d'un certain renom! La découverte de Belegost est une incroyable opportunité pour votre peuple. Vous devriez vous réjouir à l'idée de recouvrir une part aussi importante de votre histoire!  
\- Et le fait que la ville soit pleine à craquer de toutes les anciennes richesses des Khazâd ne signifie rien pour vous.  
\- Voue pouvez vous le garder, votre fichu trésor. Jetez le dans un puit de mine si ça vous amuse, dit-elle sur un ton sarcastique.  
Derrière elle, Bofur s'étrangla de protestation.  
\- Vous voulez savoir?  
Le Nain lui fit signe d'approcher.  
\- Vous êtes sûre?  
Bilbo hocha la tête, se pencha vers lui et se trouva bien trop choquée pour réagir lorsqu'il l'agrippa par la nuque et pressa sa bouche sur la sienne.  
Ses lèvres étaient un peu plus douces qu'elles ne s'y serait attendue.  
Sa barbe hirsute grattait un peu ses joues et c'était plus agréable qu'elle ne l'aurait envisagé d'une barbe.  
Tout scintillait, doux et chaud, et Bilbo émit un son qui ne résonnait pas aussi outragé qu'il aurait dû l'être. Et puis soudain le Nain n'était plus là.  
Deux hommes l'avaient tirés en arrière. Il réussit à se débarrasser du premier et se débattit contre le second.  
\- Alors, délivrez-moi! cria-t-il avant qu'ils ne l'emmènent.  
Bilbo resta figée pendant un moment avant qu'un rire aigre ne résonne et ne lui éclaircisse les idées. Elle se tourna pour réprimander Bofur, mais ce n'était pas lui qui se moquait d'elle. Le ricanement provenait de la cellule adjacente où un Nain roux essayait tant bien que mal de contenir son hilarité.  
L'ignorant, Bilbo se tourna vers le gardien.  
\- J'ai besoin qu'on libère ce Nain.  
\- Pas possible.  
\- Faites en sorte que ça le soit, cria-t-elle.  
Ç'eut au moins le mérite de faire cligner le gros homme des yeux, et il la regarda enfin en face.  
\- Il a volé le maire, et le magistrat, et au moins la moitié des maisons de la ville. Il y a aussi des rumeurs comme quoi les Elfes dans l'Est auraient mis une prime sur sa tête. Il vont le pendre.  
Bofur siffla d'agacement, l'entraînant hors de portée du garde.  
\- La pendaison est pas une belle mort pour un Nain. Nos cous se brisent pas si facilement, ça peut durer longtemps.  
Bilbo se sentit devenir malade en regardant le grand Nain se faire entraîner, se battant bec et ongles à chaque pas.  
\- Je pensais qu'ils avaient pris la main, depuis le temps.  
Le rouquin de la cellule d'à coté drapa ses bras autour des barreaux.  
\- Je lui aurais pas fait porter le chapeau si j'avait su qu'ils l'enverraient à la corde.  
Bofur et Bilbo le fixèrent, choqués.  
\- Vous êtes le voleur? s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix un peu trop haute.  
\- Moins fort.  
Personne ne les regardait, ils étaient tous bien trop interessés par ce qui se passait dans la cour de la prison.  
\- Plutôt lui que moi. Les Humains pensent qu'on se ressemblent tous de toute façon.  
Bilbo se mit à courir.

* * *

\- Mais il n'est pas coupable! implora-t-elle le gros homme qui faisait office de gardien-chef.  
C'était un humain odieux à regarder, avec une calvitie précoce qu'il tentait visiblement sans succès de cacher. Il se présentait lui-même comme le Maître, ce qui était un moyen ridicule de se donner de l'importance.  
\- Vous devez le laisser partir.  
\- Je suis désolé, ma petite dame, dit-il avec une expression qui laissait entendre qu'il n'était pas désolé du tout, mais il est connu que le Roi des Elfes de Vertbois n'apprécie pas ce Nain, et je veux que le Roi des Elfes m'apprécie.  
Sur le gibet, ils étaient en train de passer une corde autour du cou puissant du Nain.  
\- Je peux vous payer, offrit Bilbo. Cinquante pièces d'or.  
\- Thranduil me paierait autant juste pour lui raconter le spectacle en détail.  
\- Cent.  
\- Pas conclu.  
Il agita une main impérieuse et la trappe s'ouvrit, le Nain chuta brusquement et Bilbo tendit instinctivement et inutilement une main en avant.  
Bofur avait raison, sa nuque ne s'était pas brisée. Chaque muscle exposé par sa tunique déchirée se tendait douloureusement alors qu'il se débattait pour aspirer l'air dans ses poumons.  
Elle retourna son attention vers les yeux cupides du Maître. Il n'allait pas céder pour de l'or, pas pour les sommes que Bilbo lui avait offertes. Il voulait un statut, du pouvoir.  
\- Ce Nain est un Roi, cria-t-elle.  
Toute la prison semblait retenir son souffle avec Bilbo alors que l'attention du Maître se reportait sur elle.  
\- Un Roi.  
\- Oui.  
Elle avait toujours été une bonne conteuse d'histoire, et les mensonges lui venaient quasi-naturellement.  
\- Il...La raison pour laquelle le Roi des Elfes veut la mort de ce Nain est qu'il y a longtemps, ses ancêtres, les Nains de Belegost, lui ont volé un Silmaril. Un joyau apprécié même des Valar.  
\- C'est un conte pour enfants.  
\- Ah, mais Belegost n'en est pas un. On dit que son emplacement est perdu depuis le Premier Âge, et que son peuple est dispersé et a oublié leur origine, mais...  
Il suivait son histoire, à présent, elle le voyait dans ses yeux.  
\- Les Nains savent garder leurs secrets, mais la lignée royale sait où la ville se trouve. La dernière cité naine légendaire, où même les murs sont fait d'or.  
Elle s'approcha plus près, comme réticente à partager le secret.  
\- Il est le seul qui sache où la trouver.  
\- Vraiment?  
\- Oui, promit Bilbo. Libérez-le et il vous donnera un dixième de tout ce que nous trouverons.  
\- La moitié, demanda immédiatement le Maître.  
\- Vingt pour cent.  
\- Trente.  
Il affichait un sourire cupide sur sa figure à présent, qui donnait la chair de poule à Bilbo.  
\- Un quart, offrit-elle. Un quart des richesses de tout un royaume nain.  
\- Vendu!  
Et il se leva, criant au bourreau de détacher le Nain tandis que Bilbo tentait de ne pas afficher sa satisfaction trop ouvertement.  
\- Et, ajouta-t-elle en haussant la voix pour couvrir les cris des prisonniers, je veux le rouquin aussi.

* * *

\- Comment saviez-vous? siffla le Nain alors qu'on le conduisait vers elle.  
Bilbo le dévisagea, surprise.  
\- Savoir quoi?

* * *

Bilbo laissa Bofur à la prison pour gèrer leurs nouvelles acquisitions et il revint avec un bel oeil au beurre noir et un plan leur donnant tous rendez-vous le matin suivant au pont de Brandevin, afin de faire la majeure partie du voyage en bateau.  
La meurtrissure était toujours violette le lendemain, mais le temps était beau et clair. Et ils étaient seuls sur les docks.  
\- Il ne vient pas, n'est-ce pas?  
Bilbo était surexcitée, elle le savait, mais ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.  
\- Après tout ce qu'on a fait pour lui, il ne viendra pas. J'aurait dû m'en douter. C'est juste un salopard crasseux et mal elevé, n'est-ce pas?  
\- Moins crasseux, maintenant.  
Une voix profonde interrompit sa tirade. Bilbo se retourna pour voir arriver quelqu'un qui ne présentait qu'une très lointaine ressemblance avec le forçat de la veille.  
La crinière noire hirsute avait été brossée jusqu'à briller et soigneusement tressée, scintillante de perles d'argent. Il portait une cotte de maille sans manche par dessus une tunique d'un bleu profond, en dessous d'un manteau de cuir sombre. Une ceinture de métal travaillée et des gantelets gravés complètaient l'apparence d'un guerrier sauvage et fier. Il ressemblait jusqu'au bot des ongles au Roi que Bilbo avait prétendu qu'il était, et elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que personne ne lui refuserait une danse.  
\- B...Bonjour, Maître Nain. Nous espérions justement ne pas vous avoir manqué.  
\- En fait, pas manqué mais complètement loupé, ajouta Bofur, avec un manque de tact flagrant.  
Le Nain les considéra, impassible pour un moment.  
\- Je me suis perdu.  
\- Heureusement pour vous, je l'ai trouvé.  
Le voleur rouquin se fraya un chemin à coups d'épaule à travers la foule vers le bateau, saluant Bilbo de la tête.  
\- Nori à votre service. Bouge-toi, Écu-de-Chêne.  
\- Oh, c'est votre nom? s'exclama Bilbo. Dans la confusion, j'avais complètement oublier de vous demander.  
\- Certains me nomment ainsi, Madame...Sacquet, c'est ça?  
Il hocha la tête en direction de Bofur.  
\- Et Monsieur Sacquet.  
\- Ah, non, pas exactement.  
Bofur s'inclina légèrement.  
\- Bofur, fils de Bomur des Torses-larges d'Ered Luin. La dame se nomme Bilbo Sacquet de la Comté, bien qu'elle ait récemment vécu à Fondcombes, et est une très bonne amie.  
Écu-de-Chêne tiqua un peu à la mention de Fondcombes mais s'inclina profondément.  
\- Je suis Thorïn, fils de Thraïn, fils de Thròr de la lignée de Durïn, à votre service.  
\- Je...  
La bouche de Bofur s'ouvrit et se referma lusieurs fois sans qu'un seul mot ne puisse en sortir.  
\- Excusez mon ami, je vous en prie, le couvrit Bilbo. Il est si peu habitué aux bonnes manières qu'il ne sait jamais comment réagir. Allez vous installer et nous vous rejoindrons.  
Le regard de Maître Écu-de-Chêne sembla s'adoucir instantanément et il acquiesça avant d'emprunter la passerelle.  
\- Tu viens de dénicher la veine de mithril, fillette.  
Bofur semblait à deux doigts de s'évanouir.  
\- Ferais mieux de passer rapidement aux choses sérieuses avec lui.  
\- Je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre ce que tu insinues, dit-elle dédaigneusement.  
Elle était trop contente de pouvoir enfin monter sur le bateau et ainsi éviter le prochain sous-entendu mortifiant de Bofur. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse faire un pas de plus, un Elfe la bouscula et la renvoya directement dans les bras du Nain.  
\- Vous pourriez faire attention!  
Elle le gratifia de son regard le plus méprisant quand il se retourna.  
\- Regarde où tu mets les pieds, Semie-Homme.  
\- Hobbite, insista Bilbo. On est en territoire Hobbit, ici. Il n'y a aucune excuse pour ne pas le savoir.  
L'Elfe ignora son commentaire et hocha impérieusement la tête avant de tourner pes talons.  
\- Oh, honnêtement?  
Bofur haussa les épaules et lui prit son sac.  
\- Les Grandes-gens. Tous ces centimètres supplémentaires doivent leur oppresser le cerveau.

 **reviews?  
*puppy eyes*  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**De l'action dans ce chapitre!**

 **Elliot le mastif: merci! je suis contente de te rencontrer, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant ;)**

Chapitre 3

Il y avait un peu trop de Grandes Gens sur la barge de Châteaubouc. En fait les seuls Hobbits à bord étaient les bateliers et Bilbo elle-même, et tous semblaient penser que son étrange compagnie était à elle seule une raison valable pour l'ignorer.  
En plus de l'Elfe mal élevé, qui n'avait même pas daigné donner son nom, il y avait un groupe de mercenaires en tuniques rouges assorties qui semblaient travailler pour lui. L'Elfe était un Silvain, sauf Bilbo se trompait sur son compte. Il lui manquait l'air majestueux de ses cousins Sindar, mais il n'était pas moins aussi hautain. Elle résolut de ne pas s'approcher d'eux, mais Bofur et Nori ne semblaient pas avoir autant de réticences, allant s'assoir presque immédiatement pour jouer aux dés avec les mercenaires.  
Nori semblait prendre grand plaisir à irriter son ancien compagnon de cellule, appelant Maître Écu-de-Chêne à parier avec eux quand le Nain passa à côté de lui.  
\- Je n'ai pas d'or à mettre en jeu, dit Écu-de-Chêne, et toi non plus, jusqu'à ce qu'on mette le pied sur ce bateau.  
Nori pâlit un peu alors que certains des Hommes vérifiaient instinctivement leurs bourses. De son poste d'observation plus loin sur le pont, Bilbo n'essaya même pas de casher son sourire moqueur alors que le voleur se déplaçait pour faire diversion.  
\- Et bien, tu pourrais miser ce qu'on trouvera sous la Montagne.  
Cela fit sortir Écu-de-Chêne de ses gonds.  
\- Tu leur a révèlé notre destination.  
Son regard aurait pu congeler sur place quelqu'un qui aurait eu le coeur fragile, mais Nori ne cilla pas.  
\- C'est Bofur qui en a parlé.  
Bofur n'était pas fait du même bois, et il recula quand l'attention d'Écu-de-Chêne se tourna vers lui.  
\- Il semblerait que nous soyions déjà sur le même chemin, continua allègrement Nori. Ils ont un guide qui y a déjà été.  
\- Pas que ça doive nous inquiéter, croassa Bofur, saisissant sa chance. Parce que...  
La main d'Écu-de-Chêne s'abattit sur son épaule comme un étau de fer.  
\- Le...le sens de la pierre qu'ont les Nains n'a pas d'égal.  
\- Le premier arrivé gagne le droit de creuser d'abord, le provoqua l'un des Hommes.  
\- Tenu, dit instantanément Écu-de-Chêne.  
Puis il passa en coup de vent devant Bilbo. Elle se pencha sur son carnet de notes en feignant de l'ignorer, mais releva la tête pour le regarder ôter toutes ses armes de sa personne et à les disposer sur la table.  
Elle avait remarqué l'épée à large lame qu'il portait à la hanche, et l'arc sanglé sur son dos attaché au même baudrier qui portait le morceau de bois ferré qu'elle avait d'abord pris pour une massue, mais les haches de jet étaient une surprise. Ainsi que la courte dague et le long couteau de chasse. Quand il fouilla dans son sac pour en extraire une énorma hache de guerre, Bilbo explosa.  
\- Vous vous attendez à affronter une armée entière?  
Écu-de-Chêne la regarda par dessus le chiffon à polir qu'il avait commencé à huiler.  
\- Je préfère ne pas être pris par surprise.  
\- Mais il n'y a rien à Belegost, protesta-t-elle. Lézeau est est quasiment le seule endroit habité au sud-ouest des montagnes.  
\- Cette cité n'est pas vide, insista-t-il gravement. J'ai parcouru les ruines des grands royaumes de mes ancêtres. Elles ne sont pas aussi désertes qu'on pourrait le croire.  
L'expression de sa figure laissait deviner qu'il s'agissait là d'un savoir payé un prix trop lourd.  
\- Pourquoi y être allé, alors?  
Bilbo osait à peine poser la question.  
\- J'avais besoin de quelque chose là-bas.  
Il regarda par dessus l'eau, là où le dernier rayon du soleil peignait le ciel de rouge.  
\- Les légendes racontent que les Nains de Belegost étaient les seuls en Terre du Milieu à pouvoir se mesurer à un dragon.  
\- Oh!  
Elle se rappelait bien du conte.  
\- Ils ont vaincu Glaurung, le Grand Ver. Avec des haumes et des armures résistants au feu.  
Il avait l'air surpris qu'elle soit au courant, et pas forcément mécontent si Bilbo ne se trompait pas.  
\- Oui.  
\- Et vous êtes allé chercher les armures.  
Il acquiesça.  
\- Mais pourquoi?  
Le visage d'Écu-de-Chêne se referma et il s'intéressa à nouveau à ses armes.  
\- Cela importe peu. Nous n'avons rien trouvé.  
Ils se replongèrent tous deux dans le silence, mais Bilbo n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur sa traduction. Elle se retrouvait à tout instant à étudier Écu-de-Chêne. Son long nez droit et aiguisé, la largeur de ses épaules, la façon dont l'angle de ses sourcils s'adoucissait lorsqu'il se mettait à l'aise en entretenant ses armes.  
\- Pour en revenir à la prison, dit-elle soudain, et il releva vivement la tête comme s'il avait oublié qu'elle était là. Pourquoi vous m'avez embrassée?  
\- Ils allaient me pendre.  
Il haussa les épaules.  
\- Ça me semblait une bonne idée de saisir une dernière chance.  
Bilbo ouvrit la bouche, mais elle n'arrivait pas à formuler un seul mot.  
\- Pourquoi? continua Écu-de-Chêne avec une étincelle de malice dans le ton de sa voix. Aurais-je volé votre premier baiser?  
C'était vrai, de fait, mais Bilbo aurait préféré mourir plutôt que de le lui avouer.  
\- Il y a seulement que faire une telle chose est impardonnable et incroyablement mal éduqué, renifla-t-elle, refermant son livre avec un claquement sec, et s'éloignant de la table sans regarder en arrière.  
Quel Nain insupportable!

* * *

Les Nains, pensa Bilbo, semblaient se multiplier.  
Bofur avait trouvé un autre de ses compatriotes pour jouer aux dés. Celui-là était blond, avec des tresses moins élaborées que celles de Nori, mais qui possédait une barbe bien plus impressionnante que tous les compagnons de voyage de Bilbo. Ils étaient plutôt d'humeur joyeuse, et Bilbo abandonna sa traduction pour écouter leurs histoires.  
Le nouveau Nain était en plein dans le récit de la façon dont un ami avait perdu son redouté mohawk à cause des machinations d'une paire de jeunes Nains et d'un bol de mélasse gluante quand la voix vibrante d'Écu-de-Chêne se fit entendre, et il sauta sur ses pieds si vite que son siège fut renversé sur le sol.  
\- Thorïn, exhala le Nain.  
Écu-de-Chêne avait l'air de quelqu'un qu'on agaçait sérieusement à l'aide d'une plume, mais il souriait.  
\- Vili.  
Ils s'empoignèrent par les avant bras et se cognèrent la tête l'un contre l'autre avec un craquement que Bilbo put quasiment ressentir même en se trouvant assez éloignée sur le pont.  
\- Je te croyais mort.  
\- C'est pas passé loin.  
La prise de Thorïn se resserra.  
\- Dwalïn? Est-ce que Dwalïn s'en est tiré?  
\- Ouais.  
Vili se dégagea avec un demi-sourire.  
\- M'a quasiment arraché la tête des épaules quand il s'est réveillé et qu'il a réalisé qu'on t'avait laissé là-bas. Il est retourné dans les Montagnes Bleues avec Dìs et les garçons. Elle n'a pas voulu me laisser rentrer dans la maison quand je suis revenu sans toi.  
Thorin rit, mais pas Vili, et Bilbo réalisa qu'il était sérieux.  
\- Les garçons...  
La figure de Thorïn semblait illuminée de bonheur.  
\- Ils vont bien?  
\- Kili m'écrit.  
La fierté transparaissait clairement dans la voix de Vili, et Thorïn semblait comprendre parfaitement comprendre ce que son beau-frère ressentait.  
\- Je gribouille trois mots pour eux chaque fois que j'ai du temps.  
\- Tu conduis le second groupe vers Belegost.  
\- Ouais.  
\- Mais pourquoi? Comment peux-tu révèle nos secrets aux Elfes?  
\- Tu emmènes bien la fille Semie-Homme.  
\- La Hobbite m'a sauvé la vie, rétorqua Thorïn. Et le Torse-Large l'a nommée Amie des Nains. L'héritage de Belegost n'est pas reservé aux pillards.  
\- Envisageriez-vous de reprendre cette montagne également, monseigneur? , se moqua Vili, son expression se faisant plus venimeuse avec chaque mot. Ils payent bien, et il n'y a qu'un seul Elfe. Laisse le tomber dans le piège de Belegost. Il n'y a rien à trouver là-bas.  
\- Les heaumes, les armures...  
\- On disparu, si tant est qu'ils aient jamais été là. Cet endroit pue la mort, Thorïn. Tu le sais même mieux que moi. Aucun Khazâd ne voudrait s'y installer même si c'était purifié.  
\- Quand même, Vili, des Elfes. Tu sais ce qu'ils on fait. À mon peuple. À Dìs.  
\- L'argent, Thorïn, répondit-il sur le même ton. Et la nourriture qu'il peut acheter. La chance que ta soeur me laisse voir mes fils à nouveau.  
\- Elle ne peut pas t'avoir complètement interdit de les voir.  
\- La lignée de Durïn aime jalousement les siens, cracha Vili. Tu était plus un père pour eux que je ne l'ai jamais été.  
\- Tu n'étais jamais là pour être leur père.  
Vili s'engouffra par la porte menant à la cambuse.  
\- J'espère que tu es prêt à perdre ton pari!  
Thorïn serra les poings, mais ne répondit pas.  
La main de Bofur sur son bras entraîna Bilbo avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire un mot, laissant le fier Nain se tenir seul sur le pont.

* * *

Il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'espace sous le pont de la barge, mais en vertu de sa condition de seule personnage féminin à bord, Bilbo avait sa propre petite cabine. Elle n'arrivait pourtant pas à en apprécier le luxe, pas quand le visage torturé de Thorïn s'obstinait à occuper ses pensées.  
Elle se détourna de la fenêtre pour attraper son peigne, et quand elle se releva, Bilbo se trouva nez à nez avec une paire d'yeux verts écarquillés. Elle hurla de surprise et recula, lui claquant le volet à la figure. La personne bloqua aisément le mouvement et rampa par le hublot comne une araignée dans la lumière des chandelles. Son visage était dissimulé par la combinaison d'une capuche et d'une écharpe, mais la voix qui en émanait était indubitablement féminine.  
\- Donne moi la clé, petite créature.  
Bilbo recula jusqu'à heurter le mur, essayant de maintenir la petite table de la cabine entre elle et l'envahisseur.  
Quelle clé?  
\- L'éclat. Donne le moi, maintenant!  
\- Je n'ai pas...protesta-t-elle, et la figure encapuchonnée avança sur elle en grondant, dégainant une longue épée.  
Bilbo prit sa respiration pour hurler encore quand la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas et Thorïn surgit dans la pièce. Sa dague vola pour aller s'enfoncer dans le mur à quelques pouces de la tête de l'envahisseur.  
\- Khazâd ai-mênu!  
L'inconnue tenta à nouveau d'atteindre Bilbo, mais elle était petite et rapide et bien plus vicieuse qu'elle n'en avait l'air. Elle rua, visant les genoux, et se jeta dans les bras de Thorin. Il se pencha pour l'attraper, et le mouvement le mit hors de la ligne de mire d'un autre individu en noir qui visait depuis la fenêtre. Un puissant coup du bouclier de bois ferré sur son bras renversa la table qui repoussa l'envahisseur vers la fenêtre et envoya les chandelles de Bilbo sur le sol, où elles mirent instantanément le feu au tapis.  
Le cylindre noir et argent tomba sur le plancher alors que le bateau faisait une embardée.  
\- La carte!  
Bilbo voulut l'atteindre mais Thorïn la tira en arrière, juste à temps un coup désordonné du couteau de la femme en noir.  
\- Laissez-le où il est!  
\- J'ai besoin des inscriptions!  
Il s'empara de son carnet de notes sur le lit, alors que les flammes commençaient déjà à le lècher, et le balança dans ses bras alors qu'il la traînait sur le pont.  
\- Les voilà, vos inscriptions!  
Tout à l'extérieur n'était plus que chaos. Le feu se répandait rapidement malgré pes efforts des bateliers, et il y avait des hommes en noir partout. Bilbo repéra immédiatement Bofur, qui faisait tournoyer sa pioche en arcs mortels, aux côtés de Nori dont les deux longues lames étincelaient sous la lune. Une ombre mouvante lui attira l'oeil et Bilbo leva la tête pour voir un autre ennemi prêt à se jeter sur les Nains du sommet de la cabine. Sans réfléchir, elle attrapa le premier truc qui lui passa à porter de mains et lui lança dessus de toutes ses forces.  
Le bras de Bilbo n'avait pas perdu de sa pratique malgré son manque d'utilisation, et la lampe à huile explosa en un satisfaisant fracas de verre brisé et de hurlements alors que la cible était engloutie par les flammes.  
Thorïn lui envoya un long regard, détournant à peine les yeux pour bloquer un coup d'épée destiné à la tête de Bilbo.  
\- Joli tir.  
Il se débarrassa rapidement de son adversaire, et ils coururent aider leurs compagnons.  
\- Qui sont ces types, en fait? demanda Bofur, se décalant pour laisser Bilbo se glisser dans l'espace formé par les trois Nains se battant dos à dos.  
\- Aucune idée.  
Elle détailla les assaillants, en cherchant une qui aurait des yeux verts audacieux à travers la fumée et les flammes.  
\- Mais celle-là a pris la carte!  
Nori regarda par dessus son épaule dans la direction qu'elle pointait et se glissa à travers le pont en direction de la femme encapuchonnée qui se battait contre un groupe de mercenaires. Il élimina deux ennemis avant de l'atteindre, frappant maladroitement et trébuchant en arrière quand elle esquiva, et il manqua son coup, qui la frôla. La femme agrippa Nori à la gorge et le fit passer par dessus le plat-bord.  
Bilbo cria de protestation, mais Thorïn était plus inquiet pour elle que pour le voleur.  
\- Vous savez nager?  
De la sueur causée par la chaleur du feu collait ses boucles sur son front et le bateau était envahi de brigands mais ça lui semblait toujours une meilleur option que l'eau sombre tout autour de la barge.  
\- Je suis une Hobbite!  
Il para un autre coup et repoussa son adversaire.  
\- Ça veut dire non?  
\- Par ici!  
Bofur attacha une chaise au manche de sa pioche et la lui lança.  
\- Prend ça!  
Bilbo l'attrapa sans réfléchir et eu juste le temps de se demander ce qu'il voulait dire avant que Thorïn ne la soulève et ne la balance par dessus bord.

 **reviews?**


	4. Chapter 4

**J'arrive en période de bac ;)  
Fanfic me déstresse à un point, vous ne pouvez pas savoir.**

Chapitre 4

\- On dirait bien que ton expédition manque un peu de matériel, Thorïn! cria Vili de la rive opposée où il traînait des bagages hors de l'eau.  
Thorin jeta un long regard circulaire sur le terrain  
\- Et toi, on dirait que ton expédition est du mauvais côté de la rivière!  
Bilbo choisit d'ignorer le juron de Vili.  
\- Comme si ça allait nous aider.  
Elle se laissa glisser des épaules de Bofur et pataugea sur les derniers mètres qui la séparaient encore de la route, se chamuse de nuit mouillée s'empêtrant dans ses jambes.  
\- On a tout perdu! Les bagages, la nourriture, mes vêtements...Tous sauf ça.  
Elle agita son calepin trempé.  
\- Et mon chapeau, ajouta Bofur. On a toujours ça.  
\- J'ai mes armes.  
Thorin illustra ses paroles de son épée, l'égouttant d'un mouvement fluide avant de la remettre au fourreau.  
\- Magnifique. Nous avons de quoi nous défendre juste le temps de mourir de dénuement. Allez au diable, tous les deux!  
Elle frappa du pied de frustration.  
\- Et qui que soient ces hommes en noir, ils ont la carte!  
Un rire familier résonna dans l'air.  
\- Je peux pas vous aider pour les trois premiers, dit Nori, leur souriant de plus loin sur la grève, mais je peux vous refiler ça.  
Il leur lança quelque chose. Thorïn réussit à l'attraper avant que Bilbo ne se pe prenne en pleine figure.  
\- La carte! s'exclama-t-elle, ravie. Vous lui avez fait les poches!  
\- Voleur un jour, voleur toujours! dit Nori non sans désinvolture. Ma dette est règlée, mademoiselle Sacquet. Vous me pardonnerez de souhaiter ne jamais revoir aucun de vous trois.  
Et malgré les protestations de Bilbo, il disparut.

* * *

Il s'avéra qu'ils étaient en fait bien plus proches de Lézeau qu'ils ne l'avaient cru. La fumée de l'incendie du bateau avait attiré quelques uns des Hobbits les plus curieux hors de leurs smials, même dans le noir. Bilbo se retrouva rapidement entre les mains d'une matrone compatissante qui lui posa un certain nombre de questions piètrement voilées et qui semblaient, elle le réalisa à la longue, une tentative de lui faire avouer qu'elle avait été kidnappée. Bilbo avait à peine l'énergie de protester, surtout quand les questions menaient à des vêtements chauds et secs.

* * *

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Thorïn éprouvait le plaisir coupable d'être trop grand pour son entourage. Leur hôte, un Hobbit nerveux et rondouillard, leur avait offert une chance de se reposer et de se sècher, et semblait même favorable à un peu de commerce. Mais il avait aussi insisté pour leur faire visiter le trou confortable qu'il appelait un smial, et bien que le sens de la pierre de Thorïn approuvait le fait que les Hobbits soient assez sages pour construire sous terre, il s'était cogné la tête contre des linteaux de portes pas moins de quatre fois depuis leur arrivée.  
C'était pour cette raison et aucune autre que Thorïn se trouva abasourdi lorsqu'on leur rendit enfin Mademoiselle Sacquet. Les longs plis drapés de son ancienne robe elfique lui avaient donné l'air d'une petite Naine qui aurait enfilé les vêtements de sa mère. Dans des habits de Hobbit, en revanche, elle respirait la féminité. Le gilet étroit mettait en valeur la courbe de sa poitrine, et les jupes souples soulignaient ses hanches. Le tissu vert foncé faisait briller de l'or dans les cheveux de Mademoiselle Sacquet, et ses pieds nus, aussi larges qu'ils puissent être, lui donnaient l'air d'être exquisement négligée.  
\- Donc, voilà à quoi une respectable Mademoiselle Sacquet ressemble.  
Bofur riait par dessus son épaule.  
\- Je dois dire, fillette, que ça te vas bien.  
Bilbo devint aussi rose que les pétales qui ornaient l'étoffe de sa robe.  
\- Bofur, vraiment...  
\- Monseigneur Thorïn est d'accord, pas vrai?  
Bilbo tourna ses yeux bleu sombre vers lui, et Thorïn ne put que croasser sa réponse.  
\- Ouais.

* * *

Les Hobbits semblaient ne pas pouvoir les faire partir assez vite, leur offrant quelques poneys hirsutes qui semblaient clairement plus destinés à tirer des charettes qu'à porter des cavaliers. Bilbo détacha un anneau de pa chaîne qu'elle portait autour du cou et offrit le large bandeau d'or à leurs hôtes.  
\- Mademoiselle Sacquet.  
Thorïn descendit de sa monture.  
\- Vous n'avez pas besoin de donner vos reliques familiales.  
Des années sur la route l'avait rendu précautionneux de toujours garder de la monnaie sur lui à tout moment. Il avait eu l'intention d'utiliser le peu qu'il avait pour rentrer à Ered Luin, mais il n'y avait rien de prévu dans ce but.  
Mademoiselle Sacquet lui opposa un refus cinglant.  
\- Maître Écu-de-Chêne, ceci est mon aventure et le prix à payer est mon affaire.  
Ils se firent face pendant un moment, et toutes les prétentions à la galanterie de Thorïn étaient sur le point de s'évaporer. Il n'était même pas sûr que son maigre pécule pouvait couvrir tous les frais.  
Le Hobbit et sa femme semblèrent comprendre la tension et assurèrent immédiatement qu'ils n'accepteraient rien.  
\- Écrivez à Hobbitebourg, leur fit promettre Bilbo, à ma cousine par alliance, Lobelia Sacquet de Besace. Elle gère mes affaires.  
Le couple accepta, mais sembla bien plus satisfait de se débarrasser d'eux en récompense.  
Ils chevauchèrent en silence pour la plus grande partie, Bilbo se débattant avec son poney et Bofur se concentrant sur la gravure de son sifflet. La moitié de la matinée passa avant que Thorïn n'ose poser la question qui le titillait depuis un bout de temps.  
\- Ils semblent...  
\- Mal à l'aise avec moi? comprit instantanément Bilbo.  
\- Les Hobbits sont des gens simples. Nous voyageons rarement et nous aimons le confort. Pour eux, je suis un scandale ambulant. Je veux dire, je serais un scandale même si je n'avais pas été trouvée au milieu de la nuit en chemise de nuit mouillée avec deux Nains. Ils ne veulent pas s'approcher trop près de peur que ma toute sauf respectable réputation ne les atteigne.  
\- Donc vous vous sentez plus chez vous avec les Elfes.  
\- À vrai dire, non. Les Elfes me voient comme une curiosité, je crois. Comme une gamine amusante mais trop curieuse. Un effet secondaire du fait d'être trop petite par rapport à eux.  
Elle rit et s'observa d'un oeil critique. Comparé à elle, Thorïn Écu-de-Chêne semblait immense, et elle était sûre qu'il ne serait pas rapetissé le moins du monde par la présence d'un Elfe.  
\- Pas que qui que ce soit risque de vous confondre avec un enfant, dit-elle.  
\- Non, c'est la barbe qui fait la différence.  
Elle le fixa un moment, surprise, avant d'éclater de rire.

* * *

Ils traversèrent les marais et s'en extirpèrent juste au moment où le soleil commençait à se coucher à l'horizon, débouchants sur une vallée plate qui menait aux pieds des montagnes. Thorïn leva une main et ils retinrent leurs rênes au moment où un Elfe sortait hors de la ligne d'arbres loin au sud.  
Les mercenaires suivirent, clairement ralentis par le poids de leur équipement et provisions. Vili fermait la marche, et son rire amer, quand il s'aperçut de leur présence à tous les trois était audible même d'une aussi grande distance.  
\- Quelle est la probabilité, commenta Bofur, pour que l'Elfe respecte notre pari?  
Il y eut une discussion animée dans l'autre groupe, et soudain, l'Elfe fila comme une flèche, courant vers la montagne.  
\- Elle est forte!  
Thorïn talonna sa monture et ils s'élancèrent, Bilbo et Bofur rugissant de rire alors que les poneys martelaient l'herbe de leurs sabots.  
Les Elfes avaient les pieds légers et ne se fatiguaient pas si facilement, et leurs petites montures n'étaient pas faites pour la course, mais ils avaient moins de distance à parcourir. Bien que Thorïn soit le meilleur cavalier, Bilbo semblait décidée à battre tout le monde. Elle passa au galop, penchée sur le cou de son poney, lui criant des encouragements. Lorsqu'elle arriva au niveau du Nain, elle leva la tête avec un sourire de défi et le doubla dans un tourbillon de jupes. Bofur suivait derrière, projetant des glands et des projectiles divers sur les hommes qui peinaient tant bien que mal à essayer de suivre le rythme de leur guide elfique.

* * *

La grande porte était ouverte. Une grosse partie du vantail de pierre s'était détaché d'un des angles pour atterrir sur le côté du canyon, ses ornements majestueux à présent érodés par les ans jusqu'à devenir impossibles à distinguer de la montagne tout autour.  
Le barrage de roche avait servi à protéger la cité des animaux et des éléments, laissant l'intérieur sec et assez chaud, quoique terriblement sombre.  
Thorïn et Bofur ne semblaient pas dérangés par le manque de lumière, mais Bilbo était secrètement contente que les mercenaires aient amené autant de torches.  
Belegost était en ruines, on ne pouvait le nier, mais la puissance qui se dégageait de l'endroit était presque écrasante.  
Le hall d'entrée donnait sur une parge antichambre, assez spatieuse pour contenir tout Fondcombes. Plusieurs parties du plafond et des murs s'étaient écroulées, bloquant presque un tiers de l'espace, mais il restait encore pas mal de tunnels qui semblaient intacts.  
\- Vous avez gagné le pari, dit l'Elfe en tentant de paraître sans âge et supérieur et de faire comme s'il était incapable ne serait que d'avoir l'idée de faire la course avec deux Nains et une Hobbite.  
\- Choisissez.  
Thorïn jeta un regard à Bilbo et elle indiqua presque le tunnel à l'opposé des portes, avant d'apercevoir une fissure sur le sol là où une portion du toit s'était effondrée, revélant des marches s'enfonçant sous terre, et elle se rappela de quelque chose que Bofur avait dit un jour à propos de l'amour des Nains pour la pierre des profondeurs.  
\- Nous allons descendre.  
Bofur et Thorin sourirent, aux anges.

* * *

La fissure et l'avalanche de débris en dessous les mena jusqu'à un second escalier qui passait par un tunnel pentu. Après une centaine de marches à peu près, le mur droit disparut soudainement et Bilbo se retrouva en équilibre sur le bord d'un gouffre immense empli de ténèbres. elle recula précipitamment, se raccrochant à ce qui restait du mur. Elle ne voyait rien au delà de la faible lueur jaune qu'émettait sa lanterne. Le bruit soudain bruit trahissant la présence de Thorïn trébuchant quelque part hors du champ lumineux semblait lointain, comme si les ténèbres avaient une présence physique suffisante pour étouffer les sons.  
Elle pouvait tomber, réalisa Bilbo, elle pouvait tomber et tomber dans une chute sans fin. Elle se sentit galcée, comme coincée dans un cauchemar. Les orteils de la Hobbite se recourbèrent contre la roche, ses genoux plièrent, se préparant d'eux même à sauter malgré eux dans ce noir infini.  
\- Tout va bien, Bilbo?  
Elle sursauta violemment quand Bofur toucha son épaule et en perdit presque son équilibre.  
\- Je...je vais bien. Bien sûr que je vais bien.  
\- Ce n'est pas aussi profond que ça en a l'air, assura-t-il. Encore trente pieds avant le fond. Thorïn! Il faut une torche!  
\- Je crois que j'ai trouvé mieux.  
Il y eut un son distinct d'acier frottant sur quelque chose et une étincelle.  
Un ruban de feu se propagea le long des murs incurvés de la crevasse, se réfractant dans une veine de cristal. La veine encerclait la salle trois fois, d'abord près du sol et puis montant plus haut, illuminant entièrement l'endroit.  
\- Et bien, souffla Bilbo.  
La pièce était vide. Elle n'avait pas dû toujours l'être, il y avait des bancs de pierre aux extrémités et les débris de tout ce qui avait pu se briser lors du cataclysme qui avait englouti Belegost. Au centre du sol, en revanche, un cercle parfait avait été comme nettoyé, les détritus empilés plus haut sur les bords de pa pièce comme s'ils avaient étéhigher towards violemment repoussé du milieu.  
Et au centre de cet espace nu, il y avait quelque chose d'écrit.  
Sa peur oubliée, Bilbo dégringola les dernières marches et s'y précipita pour y regarder de plus près. L'inscription était en argent, gravée dans un sceau de pierre noire, avec des lettres pas si elfiques que ça entourées d'anciennes runes.  
\- Vous pouvez le lire?  
Thorïn se pencha par dessus son épaule alors que Bilbo époussetait la gravure.  
\- Je ne...C'est du charabia.  
Elle tâtonna à l'aveuglette pour trouver son calepin.  
\- Tout est crypté. Sauf ici.  
Le mot était placé seul entre deux sections de texte en quenya, les lettres faites d'or en non pas d'argent.  
Thorïn retraça du doigt le métal froid.  
\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?  
\- Melkor.

 **reviews?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Un chapitre assez court histoire de garder le rythme de l'action...mais on fait (enfin) connaissance avec Imhotep!**

Chapitre 5

Par un consensus muet, tout le groupe établit son camp dans le hall, laissant les poneys attachés près de l'entrée. Que les hommes partagent avec eux les spiritueux qu'ils avaient amenés avec eux ne faisait sans doute pas partie de l'agrément, mais étant donné que leur petite équipe était revenue la première, Bofur avait pris l'initiative de se servir. Bilbo avait rendu pinte pour pinte au Nain, mais avait été tellement focalisée sur sa traduction de l'inscription que ce ne fut que quand elle tenta de se lever qu'elle et n'y parvint pas qu'elle réalisa vraiment son état.  
\- Je ne fais pas ça d'habitude, vous comprenez?  
Elle s'empara de la bouteille de la prise relâchée par le sommeil de Bofur et prit une autre longue gorgée avant de la passer à Thorïn.  
\- Bofur a une terriblement mauvaise influence.  
Thorïn avala sa lampée et Bilbo se trouva fascinée par la façon dont sa pomme d'Adam montait et descendait au dessus du col délacé de sa tunique.  
\- Lui, au moins, je le comprends.  
\- Les Nains, acquiesça-t-elle, hochant de la tête trop vigoureusement et se maintenant en équilibre avec plus d'efforts qu'il n'aurait fallu.  
\- Ils sont à vous rendre complètement fous.  
\- Et les Hobbits semblent simple, mais vous, vous ne l'êtes pas.  
Il était assis très près d'elle, à présent.  
\- J'ai l'aventure dans le sang, expliqua-t-elle, sortant de sa chemise la chaîne d'or qui retenait l'anneau de ses parents, l'élevant dans les airs pour mieux le lui faire admirer. Ma mère était la Hobbite la plus aventureuse. Même en considérant les standards des Touques. C'est dire.  
Thorïn souriait doucement.  
\- Bien sûr.  
\- Et mon père...  
Elle toucha l'anneau le plus large, orné de motifs de fleur de belladone.  
\- Il l'aimait tellement qu il ne pouvait pas la retenir dans la Comté, donc ils sont partis explorer ensemble.  
\- Et vous?  
Il avait l'air intrigué.  
\- Vous n'avez pas l'air du genre à aimer laisser vos bouquins. Pourquoi êtes vous ici?  
\- Oh!  
Bilbo se redressa, indignée.  
\- Vous êtes juste comme les autres, Maître Écu-de-Chêne! Je suis peut-être pas une exploratrice ou une cam...cambrioleuse ou une guerrière et je suis peut-être petite et pas très forte, mais je suis fière! D'être une Hobbite et d'être ce que je suis!  
Thorïn lâcha sa pipe, lui attrapant les deux mains pour l'empêcher de tomber.  
\- Et qu'est-ce que vous êtes?  
\- Je suis, déclara-t-elle, une libraire!  
Il lui souriait à nouveau, et Bilbo pouvait se rappeler très clairement de la sensation de sa bouche contre la sienne.  
\- Maître Écu-de-Chêne...  
Elle s'assit à nouveau, cette fois carrément sur ses genoux.  
\- Je vais vous embrasser.  
Il se pencha à sa rencontre un instant, avant de se raviser.  
\- Pas dans votre état, Mademoiselle Sacquet.  
\- Non, je vais vraiment...  
Il fit glisser sa mains dans ses boucles, et elle suivit le mouvement jusqu'à se reposer sur son épaule, fermant les yeux pour apprécier la sensation, avec un sourire endormi.  
\- J'aurais voulu avoir un meilleur premier baiser...  
La voix basse et résonante de Thorïn murmurant ses excuses fut la dernière chose qu'elle entendit avant que le sommeil ne s'empare d'elle.

* * *

Elle se réveilla le lendemain matin avec un cri.  
\- La clé!  
Thorïn se remit sur pieds en titubant, pointant au hasard le couteau avec lequel il avait dormi, les mains crispées sur le pommeau. Bofur descendit son chapeau plus bas sur ses yeux.  
\- Fillette, quoi que ce soit que tu aie découvert, ça attendra le petit déjeuner.

* * *

Plutôt que de retourner se coucher, Bilbo s'affaira à détacher le morceau de fer noir du cylindre d'argent. Dès qu'il fut entre ses mains, elle se précipita pour trouver le bon emplacement, sans même prendre le temos de manger un biscuit. Thorïn la suivit, essayant de ne pas la perdre de vue, mais il fut soulagé de voir arriver plus tard Bofur avec de quoi se sustenter. Bilbo se décentra un peu de sa traduction, enfournant un sandwich dans sa bouche et pépiant joyeusement entre deux bouchées. C'était un peu plus que dégoûtant, quoique pas tant que ça, parce que Thorïn ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver cet enthousiasme adorable.  
\- Ces runes sont le récit de la Guerre de Pouvoir, enfin, je crois. Tout est en Khuzdul, et ça ne m'aide pas parce que personne n'a voulu me l'apprendre.  
Les derniers mots furent accompagnés d'un coup significatif dans le tibia de Bofur.  
\- Mais les noms qui devraient logiquement être là sont là. Le Quenya est un genre de sort de restriction.  
\- Ça ne retient rien d'utile, n'est-ce pas? taquina Bofur. Comme des monceaux d'or ou une fontaine de bière?  
\- Non.  
Bilbo tripota son collier, ses doigts nerveux retraçant l'anneau d'or lisse qu'elle y avait ajouté. Ça dit: _Bugd-izg shakhburz Morgoth-Bauglir. Thrak-izgu lat durb; thrak-izgu lat azat; thrak-izgu lat thrak burzum._

* * *

Loin d'eux, dans ce qui autrefois avait dû être la salle du trône, l'Elfe plaça l'éclat de métal, qu'il avait récupéré lorsque la Hobbite l'avait posé sans faire attention, dans le creux brisé d'une couronne d'acier.

* * *

La lumière des cristaux s'éteignit.  
\- Bofur? demanda Bilbo, assez désespérément. Thorïn? Qui a éteint la lumière?  
\- Je suis pas sûr, répondit Bofur. Le flux d'huile n'aurait pas dû s'arrêter.  
\- Nous allons vous ramener au camp.  
Thorïn offrit son bras et guida patiemment Bilbo jusqu'à l'escalier. La lumière commençait juste à faire passer le monde du noir au gris quand des hurlements parvinrent à ses oreilles.  
Ils atteignirent la caverne centrale en courant, juste à temps pour tomber sur un groupe de mercenaires sortant d'un des tunnels.  
\- Qu'est-ce que c'était? demanda Thorïn, son arme dégainée. Où est Vili?  
\- Il était avec l'Elfe.  
\- Cette endroit est truffé de pièges. Il faut aller les chercher.  
\- Certainement pas, rétorqua le chef des hommes. Un contrat est un contrat, mais je ne l'ai pas signé pour crever en hurlant comme ça.  
Ses camarades approuvèrent, et ils se hâtèrent tous vers la sortie.  
Thorïn soupira, mais ne semblait pas vraiment surpris de leur défection.  
\- Bofur, tu reste pour protéger Mademoiselle Sacquet.  
\- Attendez une minute!  
Bilbo se campa en face de lui, levant une main.  
\- Vous ne pouvez pas y aller comme ça, pas tout seul.  
\- C'est dangereux, et je ne vous y exposerait pas, jura Thorïn. Pas volontairement.  
\- J'ai mon mot à dire là-dessus, je crois.  
Sa mâchoire se crispa, et il ne répondit pas, mais Bilbo pouvait voir sur sa figure qu'il désespérait de pouvoir retrouver son beau-frère en vie.  
\- Oh, c'est bon. Allez-y sans moi s'il le faut, mais vous y allez ensemble. Je vais rester ici pour rassembler les bagages.  
Bofur semblait tiraillé entre être reconnaissant du fait qu'elle ait contredit Thorïn, et se sentir trahi qu'elle l'ait porté volontaire pour aller dans les tunnels. Pourtant, il y alla sans protester.  
Bilbo vérifia son carnet de notes une dernière fois et le glissa dans la poche de sa veste, en frissonnant dans la pénombre.  
Leurs sacs avaient été refaits après que Bofur ait fait le petit déjeuner, mais histojre d'avoir quelque chose pour s'occuper, Bilbo les vérifia encore.  
Le son de pas légers la fit se retourner, mais le hall était vide, avec juste un tourbillon de poussière effleurant ses jupes.  
\- Thorïn?  
Elle garda une voix douce, mal assurée.  
\- Bofur?  
Il n'y eut pas de réponse.  
Bilbo fit quelques pas dans la direction qu'ils avaient prise, avant de stopper. Elle se morigéna elle-même pour avoir peur d'une ombre, quand elle sentit un souffle contre la base de son cou.  
Bilbo se retourna et hurla.  
C'était l'Elfe, et en même temps pas. Ses yeux autrefois pâles brillaient à présent d'une lueur rougeâtre, ses longs cheveux brillants ressemblaient à un rideau d'un noir de nuit, et une couronne de métal ornait son front.  
\- _Mairon._  
Il se redressa et tendit vers elle des mains décharnées et brûlées de noir.  
\- _Mairon mai acáriel. A tulë sir._  
\- Mademoiselle Sacquet!  
Thorin surgit dans la pièce, abaissant sa hache pour l'examiner, à la recherche d'éventuelles blessures.  
\- Maître Elfe, bous vous cherchions...par les forges de Mahal!  
Il fit passer Bilbo derrière lui d'un rapide mouvement du bras.  
\- Ah, tout le monde va bien, alors?  
Bofur inspecta Bilbo de la même façon.  
\- On le cherchait et tu le trou...Mahal! Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé?  
\- _Man carat, Mairon?_  
La créature semblait surprise mais en colère, se mettant à hurler alors qu'il se tournait vers les Nains.  
- _Heca, nessa arato! Eca!_  
Thorïn réagit avec le même furieux cri de guerre et balança sa hache dans un arc puissant, l'enfonçant dans le torse de la créature.  
\- Courez!  
Et ils coururent vers la lumière grise de l'aube, droit sur les épées de la presque centaine de guerriers en noir qui les attendaient.  
Une femme se tenait au milieu du groupe, les bras croisés. Elle ne s'était même pas dérangée pour sortir une arme, se contentant clairement des talents et de l'équipement des hommes sous ses ordres. Ses yeux flamboyant les fixèrent, accusateurs.  
\- Vous!  
Bilbo repoussa le bras protecteur de Thorïn.  
\- Vous avez essayé de nous tuer!  
\- Personne n'aurait jamais dû entrer dans cet endroit, dit la femme, arrachant le cylindre d'argent des mains de la Hobbite.  
\- Vous étiez prévenus.  
\- Ce n'était pas un avertissement! C'était une tentative de meurtre.  
Bilbo était furieuse à présent, se souciant peu du nombre conséquent d'objets tranchants qui suivaient le moindre de ses mouvements.  
Thorïn jeta un regard désespéré à Bofur, maus le Nain se couvrit les yeux d'une main, masquant à peine sa frustration mortifiée.  
\- Vous auriez simplement pu nous dire de ne pas y aller!  
\- Et auriez-vous écouté? Les Rôdeurs Dunedains ont gardé cet endroit pendant des siècles, et à présent, vous avez relâché sur le monde un Mal inimaginable.  
\- C'est règlé, annonça Thorïn.  
Sa seule répouse fut un rire amer.  
\- Vous devriez partir. Nous allons tenter de retenir l'Ennemi.  
\- Votre Ennemi a ma hache encastrée dans son torse.  
\- Et vous pensez que c'est suffisant pour tuer un Vala?  
Elle se pencha, s'approchant de son visage.  
\- Aucune arme mortelle ne peut le tuer. Fuyez tant que vous le pouvez.  
\- Nous pouvons vous aider, protesta Bilbo.  
\- Vous en avez fait assez.  
La femme se redressa, faisant signe à la moitié de ses hommes d'avancer.  
\- Il faut qu'on parte d'ici, insista Bofur.  
\- Oh, s'écria Bilbo. On pourrait aller chez moi!

 **reviews?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Et oui, après plusieurs mois, je reviens vers vous!**

Chapitre 6

Après les sombres horreurs de Belegost, le jardin bien entretenu et la ronde porte verte ressemblaient à un rêve. Même sous un ciel orageux.  
\- Vous habitez ici?  
Thorïn ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder d'un air sceptique les maisons sans défenses et les rues découvertes. Bilbo monta les marches avec assurance et sonna la cloche.  
\- La maison s'appelle Cul-de-Sac. Je n'y suis pas retournée depuis ma majorité.  
La porte s'ouvrit en grand, révélant une Hobbite arborant une robe aux motifs floraux criards et une grimace de désapprobation.  
\- Et tu trouves que c'est une heure décente?  
Bilbo l'étreignit aussitôt.  
\- Oh, Lobelia, tu m'as manqué.  
\- Oui, bon, bref...  
Lobelia la repoussa doucement.  
\- Le fils Sanglebuc t'as vu arriver, j'ai préparé le souper.  
\- Nous avons déjà soupé, dit Thorïn de mauvaise grâce.  
\- Dîné, corrigea Bilbo par dessus le hoquet scandalisé de Lobelia. Et du c _ram_ sur la route, je n'appelle pas ça un dîner.  
\- Certainement pas, renifla Lobelia. Les Nains.

* * *

\- Vous ne pouvez pas partir comme ça!  
Mahal aie pitié, ces Hobbits passaient leur temps à manger. Bofur semblait satisfait de pouvoir se bourrer à ras-bords, mais Thorïn quitta la table quand Bilbo s'était levée, la bouche pleine, marmonnant quelque chose à propos de sa bibliothèque. Elle ne le remarqua que pour protester quand il lui avait demandé quelle était le meilleur chemin pour rejoindre la grande route de l'Est.  
\- Je dois retourner dans les Montagnes Bleues. Vili a dit que ma famille me croit mort.  
\- Et vous le laisseriez mourir à Belegost?  
\- Il m'a abandonné!  
Thorïn avait erré pendant des jours, pensant qu'il avait mené Dwalïn et Vili à la mort pour une lubie d'imbécile, mais incapable d'abandonner et de laisser mourir, parce que dans ce cas, que serait-il advenu de Dìs et de ses neveux? Combien de temps sa famille aurait-elle à attendre et à prier sans avoir de réponse?  
La honte et la colère formaient une boule douloureuse dans sa gorge.  
\- Oh, et bien sûr, ça rend la chose parfaitement justifiable, répliqua Bilbo. Vous avez entendu la Rôdeuse, on a réveillé quelque chose! Quoi qu'il y ait eu dans cet Elfe, ce n'était pas normal.  
\- Et vous avez entendu comme moi la Rôdeuse dire qu'elle allait s'en occuper!  
\- Fort bien!  
Elle pointa la porte du doigt et lui tourna le dos.  
\- Partez si ça vous chante.  
\- C'est ce que je vais faire.  
\- Je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide, de toute façon, poursuivit-elle.  
\- Pardon?  
Elle continua de sortir les livres des étagères.  
\- Je vais m'en occuper moi-même. Je sais qu'il y a quelque chose à propos de Melkor dans un de ces bouquins. Lobelia a complètement ruiné mon système de classement.  
\- Vous ne pouvez pas y retourner, dit Thorïn d'un ton qui n'admettait aucune réplique.  
Bilbo sembla ne pas s'en apercevoir.  
\- Oui, oui. Je ne vois pas en quoi ça change les choses pour vous.  
Il lui retira le livre des mains et la saisit par les épaules, ignorant son hoquet de protestation.  
\- Quoi qu'ai été cette chose, ces Hommes en avaient peur. Vous n'êtes pas un guerrier, Bilbo.  
\- Ça ne veut pas dire que je ne peux pas aider.  
Elle lui aggripa les avants-bras.  
\- Thorin…  
Le son de quelque chose se brisant dans la chambre les fit sursauter et se retourner tous deux.

* * *

La pièce donnait l'impression qu'un ouragan était passé au travers. Le sac de Bilbo avait été vidé sur le lit, et ses tiroirs avaient été les victimes suivantes.  
Vili sortit la tête de l'armoire, aperçut Thorïn dans l'encadrement de la porte, Bilbo pointant le nez par dessus son épaule, et courut vers la fenêtre ouverte.  
Thorin s'empara de la première chose lui tombant sous la main, une espèce de sculpture de verre, et la projeta, atteignant Vili en pleine tête. Le Nain s'effondra comme un sac de pommes de terres, et le bibelot se fracassa sur le sol.  
\- Vous vous en êtes tiré!  
Bilbo semblait ravie, mais Thorïn était plus méfiant.  
\- On peut savoir ce que tu fais, Vili? Qu'est-ce que tu fais-là?  
L'expression de la séduisante figure de Vili était proche du dédespoir. Ses tresses étaient hirsutes, comme s'il avait tenté de passer ses mains à travers ses cheveux, en empirant les noeuds, et ses yeux bruns reflètaient un regard de bête traquée.  
\- Il a besoin de l'incantation.  
Thorïn l'aggripa par la tunique et le souleva du sol.  
\- Tu n'as pas échappé à cette créature. Tu es à sa botte.  
\- Il a tué les mercenaires, la moitié du groupe d'un seul geste! Les Rôdeurs se sont agenouillés et lui ont juré allégeance, Thorïn. Que voulais-tu que je fasse d'autre?  
\- Combattre! Et mourir avec honneur! Nous ne nous soumettons pas à la volonté du Mal!  
Vili se remit sur pied, échappant à la poigne de Thorïn.  
\- Ce sont des Ténèbres que personne ne peut combattre. Je refuse de regarder ma famille disparaître à cause d'elles. Si je le sers, il épargnera Dìs et les garçons, il traitera notre peuple avec bonté. Je peux les protéger.  
\- Aide-nous à le stopper, et tu n'en auras pas besoin!  
Vili secoua la tête.  
\- Je ne m'y risquerais pas, Thorïn, pas avec ma famille.  
Thorin jeta un cri de rage inarticulé, projetant Vili loin de lui. Bilbo se jeta entre eux, une main sur le torse de chaque Nain.  
\- Assez!  
Elle se tourna vers Vili.  
\- Dites-nous ce qu'il veut.  
Ses yeux firent l'aller-retour entre Bilbo et la fenêtre et la porte de la chambre, évaluant ses possibilités d'évasion.  
Thorïn gronda.  
\- L'incantation. Le cylindre d'argent.  
\- Je ne l'ai plus. La Rôdeuse l'a pris.  
\- Alors il va la retrouver.  
Vili se tassa contre le mur.  
\- Et il reviendra.  
\- Cul-de-Sac n'est pas exactement ce qu'on pourrait appeler un lieu de pouvoir. Pourquoi viendrait-il ici?  
\- Pour vous.  
Elle eut l'impression que son sang se gelait dans ses veines.  
Thorin semblait avoir des envies de meurtre.  
\- Il veut Bilbo?  
Vili se retourna pour regarder par la fenêtre, sa voix prit des intonations récitatives, comme si son nouveau Maître avait répété plusieurs fois ses instructions.  
\- Pour son retour doit être brisé le sceau. Il ne peut lire le texte sans le code. Et il ne peut revenir dans le monde sans elle.  
\- Si ce Monstre sait où vous êtes, vous ne pouvez pas rester ici!  
Thorïn tendit à Bilbo le sac à dos qu'elle avait été si satisfaite de pouvoir poser quelques heures plus tôt.  
\- Rassemblez vos affaire. Nous partons à l'aube.  
\- Oh, maintenant, c'est"nous".  
Elle repoussa le sac vers lui. Il lui renvoya à nouveau dans les bras.  
\- On ne peut pas vous faire confiance pour rester hors de danger!  
\- Je n'ai jamais demandé ça!  
La voix de Bilbo se brisa et le sac glissa sur le sol entre eux. Elle tourna le dos à Thorïn, couvrant sa bouche d'une main et prenant de longues, lentes inspirations par le nez, jusqu'à ce que la panique reflue.  
\- Mademoiselle...Bilbo…, commença-t-il, mais elle le fit taire d'une geste de la main, carrant les épaules.  
\- Ça va, dit-elle avec un sourire qui semblait à peine forcé, reportant son attention sur Vili.  
\- À présent, où...oh.  
La fenêtre de sa chambre était ouverte, et Vili avait disparu.

* * *

Bofur et Thorïn s'étaient mis en tête d'établir un périmètre de sécurité en faisant la ronde autour de Cul-de-Sac avant d'aller dormir, laissant Lobelia et Bilbo se reposer, enfermées à l'intérieur. Malgré ses protestations, Bilbo s'autorisa à profiter du sentiment de confort associé à sa chemise de nuit et à sa robe de chambre.  
Le sommeil, toutefois, se montra plus difficile à venir. Elle resta donc auprès du feu dans le salon, le tisonnier à portée de main, parcourant sans trève l'unique ouvrage qu'elle possèdait traitant des Valar. Qui devait se révèler, malheureusement, n'être qu'un recueil de contes de fées plutôt qu'une méthode de dissipation des malédictions.  
Minuit la trouva énervée et mal à l'aise, et elle fouilla sa cuisine à la recherche de scones, seulement pour retourner dans son salon et trouver la lumière de son feu obstruée par la haute silhouette de quelque chose qui n'avait plus rien d'elfique.  
\- C'est un étrange endroit pour toi, Mairon.  
Il sourit, d'une façon qui aurait put passer pour chaleureuse si elle n'avait pas dévoilé autant de dents, et traversa la pièce vers elle. Bilbo recula jusqu'à ce que son dos heurte la table, l'assiette de nourriture se fracassant sur le sol.  
\- Il t'as fallu beaucoup de temps pour me libérer. Aurais-tu apprécié ce temps où tu étais le Seigneur au lieu du Lieutenant?  
\- Ne m'approchez pas!  
Bilbo grimpa sur la table, déterminée à la garder entre eux, mais quand il tendit la main pour aggriper doucement son poignet, elle se retrouva figée, se retournant lentement pour rencontrer ses yeux, comme un lapin pétrifié par le regard d'un loup.  
Sa main glissa le long de son bras, effleurant la ligne de sa clavicule découverte par le col de la robe de chambre, et le frisson qui la parcourut n'était pas provoqué uniquement par la révulsion.  
\- Ne me fuies pas, mon amour.  
Bilbo secoua la tête.  
\- Qui que vous pensiez que je sois, vous vous trompez.  
\- Je te ferais revenir à moi, l'apaisa-t-il.  
Bilbo étant juchée sur la table, ils faisaient presque la même taille, et il se pencha pour l'embrasser.  
\- Tu es à moi, Mairon. _Melin sorya-nin_. Ton coeur m'a toujours appartenu.  
Une tasse de thé s'écrasa sur le côté de sa figure.  
\- Son coeur ne vous appartient pas!  
Lobelia lança une autre pièce de vaisselle, l'atteignant cette fois au torse.  
\- Il appartient à sa famille!  
Melkor rugit, mais l'enchantement qu'il semblait avoir placé sur Bilbo disparut, et elle le gifla en pleine figure d'un revers de la main.  
\- _L...lau_ , bafouilla-t-elle. _Van._ Je ne suis pas à vous, et je ne le serais jamais. Partez... _Heca_!  
Il lui renvoya un regard plein de rage, mais mêlée de douleur.  
Il avança à nouveau vers elle, au moment où la porte s'ouvrait avec et fracas, Thorïn, Bofur et la Rôdeuse, sortie d'on ne savait où, jaillissant dans la pièce, armes en main.  
\- Je reviendrais, promit-il.  
Il y eut un éclair lumineux si éclatant que Bilbo se couvrit les yeux de ses bras. Quand elle osa regarder à nouveau, il avait disparu.  
Elle descendit avec empressement de la table et tituba vers Lobelia, qui avait toujours une emprise d'acier sur une tabatière.  
\- Est-ce que c'était vraiment la porcelaine centenaire de ma mère que tu lui as lancé? demanda faiblement Bilbo, avant que ses genoux ne se liquéfient d'un seul coup, et elle se retrouva abruptement assise par terre.  
Bofur et Thorïn furent à ses côtés en un instant. La femme débarrassa Lobelia de son projectile improvisé et la mena vers le boudoir.  
\- Il m'a appelé _Mairon_ , réalisa Bilbo, d'une voix qui s'approchait dangereusement de l'hystérie. Pas le mot, le nom. Il a dit que j'étais son lieutenant. C'était le Vala Noir Morgoth, et il m'a appelé par le premier nom de Sauron et il a dit qu'il m'aimait!

 **reviews?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Vous avez vu comme je vais vite? XD Deux chapitres pour le prix d'un aujourd'hui, et le dernier arrive demain!**

Chapitre 7

\- Ce n'est pas exactement Morgoth, expliqua la Rôdeuse, Gilraen, prenant une longue gorgée de sa tasse.  
Bilbo les avait sorties avec l'intention de faire du thé, et les avaient remplies avec le brandy qu'elle gardait pour cuisiner. Même Lobelia avait parue reconnaissante, bien qu'elle soit retournée seule dans le boudoir, déclarant qu'elle ne prendrait jamais plus part à une aventure d'aucune sorte.  
\- Son corps et la majorité de ses pouvoirs sont toujours retenus par les chaînes qui le lient au néant. La Couronne de Fer était la sienne quand il parcourait encore la Terre du Milieu. On racontait que lorsque les Valar l'ont déchu, elle avait été reforgée en collier par Aulë.  
\- Ça ne ressemblait pas trop à un collier, quand il l'avait sur la tête.  
\- Quelque chose a ramené la Couronne en ce monde, et c'est pour cela que Mithrandir nous avait chargée de la protéger. Elle contient une part de son esprit, son intelligence, par conséquent, un fragment de la Couronne fut brisé pour empêcher son usage. Ce fragment...  
\- Était sur le cylindre, termina Bofur.  
\- Et je l'ai retiré pour terminer la traduction.  
\- Pour l'arrêter, la Couronne doit être brisée à nouveau et Morgoth enchaîné avant qu'il ne puisse convoquer un allié possèdant la magie nécessaire pour ramener sa véritable forme du néant.  
\- Quel allié aurait ce pouvoir?  
Gilraen se tourna vers Bilbo.  
\- Sauron.  
Bilbo pinça les lèvres et émit un son de frustration étouffée.  
\- Pourquoi pense-t-il que je suis Sauron?  
\- Il est con comme une brosse, proposa Bofur. Mais c'est pas vraiment la question, n'est-ce pas? On ne peux pas le laisser t'avoir.  
\- Le laisser l'avoir ne changera rien. Elle doit être consentante.  
\- Et bien, je ne le suis absolument pas. Problème résolu! déclara-t-elle.  
Il y eut un fracas lointain, et des cris de panique à l'extérieur.  
\- Même pas pour sauver votre propre peuple?  
Bilbo courut à la fenêtre. Pendant un moment, elle ne vit que des ténèbres, puis les ténèbres remuèrent, frémissantes, et elle réalisa qu'il s'agissait d'un nuage d'insectes assez épais pour obscurcir le ciel. Il se séparèrent et se dispersèrent, se ruant sur le reste de la Comté, et révèlant des escouades de Dunedains avançant sur les routes.  
Des coups violents firent trembler la porte, et elle entendit Lobelia jurer.  
\- Qui oserait déranger les honnêtes gens à cette heure? Je vais leur dire deux mots!  
\- Non!  
Leur cri conjugué d'avertissement vint trop tard. Un groupe de Rôdeurs, leurs yeux non plus humains, mais noirs comme la nuit, fit irruption dans Cul-de-Sac, projetant Lobelia en arrière. Sa tête heurta le mur, et elle glissa au sol.  
\- Lobelia!  
Gilraen tenta de retenir la Hobbite par la manche, et n'y parvint pas.  
\- Nous ne pouvons rester ici, Semie-Homme!  
\- Je ne suis pas...  
Bilbo traversa son boudoir, s'emparant du tisonnier abandonné.  
\- La moitié de quoi que ce soit!  
Elle l'abattit avec tant de force en travers du visage du Rôdeur le plus proche que le métal resta plié quand elle le retira.  
\- Sortez de ma maison! hurla-t-elle, faisant pleuvoir les coups.  
Il n'y avait pas assez d'espace pour faire tournoyer une pioche entre les murs étroits de Cul-de-Sac, par conséquent Bofur chargea tout simplement les Rôdeurs comme un bélier. Il en emboutit un et lui fit faire connaissance avec les poings de pierre des enfants de Mahal. Le dernier fut gratifié d'une des dagues de Gilraen enfoncée profondément dans son front avant qu'il n'ait pu faire un geste pour aider ses camarades.  
Thorïn, trop stupéfié pour prendre part au combat, ne put que retirer le tisonnier des mains de Bilbo une fois qu'elle eut épanché sa colère.  
\- Vous, dit-il en lui relevant doucement le menton pour pouvoir la regarder en face, êtes parfois terrifiante.  
Bilbo rougit, mais se reprit rapidement.  
\- Je considère cela comme un compliment, Maître Écu-de-Chêne.  
Elle se tourna vers les autres.  
\- Comment va Lobelia?  
\- Just inconsciente.  
Bofur souleva facilement la petite femme.  
\- Amène-la dans la chambre.  
Bilbo lui fit signe de la suivre.  
\- Elle devrait être en sécurité si on verrouille la porte, et je dois me changer.  
Gilraen eut l'air affligée.  
\- Nous n'avons pas le temps pour ça, Mademoiselle Sacquet.  
\- Non. Hors de question. Je refuse de partir à l'aventure en chemise de nuit!  
\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi, commenta Thorin en lui adressant un long et absolument indécent regard. C'est très séduisant.  
\- Dehors!  
Elle avait voulu que cela sonne autoritaire, mais Bilbo avait bien peur qu'elle n'ait réussi à couiner pitoyablement.

* * *

Se sentant bien plus apte à stopper la fin du monde dans une paire de pantalons solides, Bilbo mena leur petit groupe à travers chaque arrière-court qui les tenait éloignés de la route principale, pour se rendre au Dragon Vert. Où, selon Gilraen, se trouvaient ceux de ses hommes qui avaient échappé au contrôle de Morgoth.  
Quand ils y parvinrent, en revanche, ils ne trouvèrent pas seulement une poignée de Rôdeurs combattant seuls les forces des ténèbres, mais également des Hobbits et d'autres clients se démenant à leurs côtés. Tous riant et rugissant et en général ivres, comme s'ils se trouvaient au milieu d'une bataille de taverne assez violente.  
Ils se mêlèrent à la foule, maintenant précautionneusement Bilbo entre Thorïn et Bofur, et tombèrent, au centre des combats, s'en prenant à quiconque s'approchait d'un peu trop près et parvenant d'une façon ou d'une autre à ne pas renverser sa bière, sur...  
\- Nori!  
Le Voleur les aperçut, leva les yeux au ciel avec un gorgnement théâtral, et écrasa sa chope vide sur le front d'un Rôdeur possédé.  
\- N'avais-je pas dit, Mademoiselle Sacquet, que je ne voulais jamais vous revoir?  
\- Vous n'êtes pas allé bien loin, fit-elle remarquer, plongeant pour éviter un broc volant.  
Nori rit.  
\- Je suis un homme nouvellement libéré!  
Il hurla les derniers mots, et un rugissement général d'ivresse lui répondit, ainsi qu'un court silence pendant lequel tous ceux qui avaient déjà bu se resservirent.  
\- La taverne la plus proche semblait une excellente idée.  
\- Un homme selon mon cœur!, s'exclama Bofur, frappant un autre sbire de sa pioche et volant la chope du Hobbit le plus proche, tellement occupé, assis sur le cou d'un homme, à le bourrer de coups de poings, qu'il s'en aperçut à peine.  
Le bruit des combats au dehors du Dragon Vert se calmèrent, et la pièce plongea dans le silence alors que l'attention de ses occupants se fixa sur la silhouette dans l'embrasure de la porte. Melkor, _Morgoth,_ glissa doucement à travers la taverne. Sa présence emplissait la pièce, semblant aspirer toute la lumière autour de lui. Une expression de plaisir cruel était affichée sur sa figure trop parfaite.  
\- Viens avec moi, Mairon, il est temps de recouvrir notre pleine puissance.  
Il tendit une main.  
\- Prends ma main, et j'épargnerais ce village et tes petits protecteurs.  
Bilbo jeta un regard vers les Hobbits impuissants sous l'emprise de Morgoth, vers la détermination sur le visage de Thorïn alors qu'il levait son épée pour la défendre.  
\- Vous avez un plan? s'enquit-il.  
\- Ne pas vous livrer, répondit Thorïn. C'est le plan.  
Elle lui toucha l'épaule, et il détourna enfin son regard de la sombre créature.  
\- Vous allez devoir trouver mieux, parce que sinon, quand il m'aura transformé en Sauron, je viendrais pour vous en premier.  
Bilbo fit un pas en avant et prit la main de Morgoth.  
\- Non.  
Thorïn protesta trop tard, levant son épée pour frapper.  
\- Stop!  
Gilraen lui bloqua les bras.  
\- Mourir ici ne l'aidera pas!  
Morgoth pressa la Hobbite contre son corps, une main possessive sur son épaules, doigts écartés en travers de son torse.  
\- Ce n'est pas fini, jura Thorïn, ses yeux fixés sur Morgoth, mais il continua à se débattre alors que le démon souriait et l'entraînait.  
\- Bilbo!  
\- Ne vous approchez pas, Thorïn! cria-t-elle alors que Morgoth la hissait sur son cheval noir, Vili et la moitié des Dunedains possédés suivant derrière.  
Les Rôdeurs restants les regardèrent stupidement l'espace d'un battement de coeur.  
\- Tuez-les! ordonna Morgoth, et le hurlement de protestation de Bilbo fut couvert par le crissement de l'acier dégainé.  
\- Je crois, dit Nori, toute trace d'ivresse disparue de sa voix alors qu'il se hérissait soudainement de lames, que c'est le bon moment pour une disparition.  
\- La porte de derrière, cria Gilraen. Dans les bois, allez!

* * *

Ils arrêtèrent de courir au camp dont Gilraen et ses Rôdeurs s'étaient servi de base. Elle alla immédiatement chercher les chevaux, mais Nori ne fit pas mine de vouloir aller plus loin.  
\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe?  
\- La fin du monde, on dirait, proposa Bofur.  
\- Ce n'est pas le moment!  
Thorïn faisait les cent pas comme un tigre en cage.  
\- Il faut retourner à Belegost.  
Gilraen secoua la tête.  
\- La montagne va grouiller de Rôdeurs. Nous devons chercher de l'aide. Rassembler plus d'hommes...  
\- Pour qu'ils tombent sous la coupe de Morgoth avant même d'avoir sorti leurs épées? cracha-t-il. Les Hommes sont faibles, et si nous attendons, nous perdons Bilbo.  
\- Il n'a pas l'incantation.  
Gilraen sortit le cylindre argenté de sous sa tunique.  
Thorin le lui arracha des mains et le jeta aussi loin qu'il put.  
\- Au diable l'incantation!  
\- Il a Bilbo, expliqua Bofur. Elle a tout décodé et l'a pris en note.  
Gilraen jura, s'affalant contre un rocher, l'air perdu, mais Bofur n'en avait pas fini.  
\- On ne peut pas attaquer la montagne. On ne peut pas prendre le temps de rassembler de l'aide. Il nous faut quelqu'un qui a du talent pour s'infiltrer n'importe où sans se faire prendre.  
Thorin écarquilla les yeux en réalisant l'insinuation. Tous deux se retournèrent vers Nori.  
\- Quoi? Oh non, non! protesta-t-il. J'ai payé ma dette envers vous. Je refuse d'être impliqué là-dedans.  
\- Nori, nous avons besoin de toi. Ce ne sont pas seulement nos vies qui sont en danger, affirma Thorïn. Si jamais tu as un jour pu prétendre posséder l'esprit des Khazâd, tu ne nous failliras pas.  
\- Ce n'est pas que cette noblesse d'esprit ne soit pas merveilleuse, majs qu'est-ce que j'y gagne, moi?  
Thorïn sourit.  
\- Si tout se passe bien? Le premier droit de pillage sur la cité de Belegost.  
\- Évite juste de prendre quoi que ce soit avec des trucs écrits dessus, ajouta Bofur d'un air entendu.

 **reviews?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ceci est le deuxième chapitre du jour! Si vous n'avez pas lu le premier, il faut retourner en arrière ;)**

Chapitre 8

Morgoth descendit de cheval aux limites du canyon menant aux portes brisées de Belegost et s'y rendit à pied, laissant Bilbo seule sur la monture. Elle se pencha pour saisir les rênes. Ses jambes n'étaient pas assez longues pour atteindre les étriers, mais elle était sûre de pouvoir tenir assez longtemps pour franchir les plaines et atteindre les bois, si elle parvenait à traverser l'armée. Elle serra les cuisses, se préparant à éperonner, mais Vili saisit la bride du cheval.  
\- N'y pense même pas, fillette, dit-il calmement, la soulevant de selle.  
Bilbo recula à l'instant où ses pieds touchèrent le sol, et lui envoya un revers dans la figure.  
\- Nous vous aurions aidé!  
Personne autour d'eux ne réagit quand Vili lui aggripa le bras et le tordit douloureusement derrière son dos.  
\- Vous avez attiré ce malheur sur nous tous, siffla-t-il, la poussant vers les portes de la cité sans desserrer sa prise.  
\- Ne me dites pas ce que j'ai à faire pour protéger ma femme et mes fils.  
\- Oh, je suis sûre qu'ils seront très fier de leur père.  
Vili ne repondit pas à l'attaque, mais il durcit son étreinte jusqu'à ce que Bilbo ne puisse s'empêcher de crier de douleur.  
\- Avancez.

* * *

\- Le plus intéressant à propos des Humains, expliqua Nori d'une traite, et les Nains feraient bien de s'en rappeler, c'est qu'ils s'attendent toujours à ce qhe les choses ses passent à hauteur d'oeil. Ils ne lèvent jamais le nez.  
Thorin, aspirant désespérément de l'air alors qu'il se hissait par dessus le parapet, lui renvoya un regard à fendre le granit. Ils avaient atteint Belegost juste avant la lente cohorte rassemblée par Morgoth, mis ils auraient été massacrés en terrain découvert. Nori les avait donc menés par ce qui avait dû être un chemin de troupeaux, jusqu'à ce qu'ils puissent grimper la dernière longueur vers le parapet au dessus des portes brisées.  
Les ans n'avaient pas été cléments avec la pierre, à cet endroit. Un côté du balcon défendable était bloqué par des ruines, et les escaliers à l'opposé étaient à moitié effondrés. Une fois descendus, il ne leur serait pas possible de revenir par le même chemin. Le parapet leur offrait une chance de doubler leur ennemi, bien que l'avantage obtenu soit mineur, car Morgoth avait fait rentrer la plupart de ses troupes dans la citadelle en ruines.  
Il y avait une ligne d'hommes à la porte en dessous d'eux, et deux autre gardant la fissure dans le sol menant à la chambre forte. L'escalier était assez étroit pour que, s'ils parvenaient à l'atteindre, les forces de Morgoth soient incapable de les submerger, mais une fois arrivés à la fin du tunnel, ils seraient piégés sans défense, exposés à tout ce qui pouvait les attendre au fond.  
Nori leur fit signe de passer par dessus le balcon. Il y avait beaucoup d'autres salles connectées au hall central, pas accessible du the parapet, mais depuis les arches servant de fenêtres. Ils descendirent aussi silencieusement que possible le long des colonnes décorées et atterrirent dans l'allée. Ce niveau semblait avoir été plus épargné que l'étage principal. La poussière faisait partout un pouce d'épaisseur, mais le reste semblait relativement intact, et quand Nori ouvrit la première porte qu'ils trouvèrent, les gonds ne grincèrent pas.  
\- Ce n'est pas très encourageant.  
\- Nous n'avons pas assez d'hommes pour attaquer directement les escaliers, dit Gilraen. Même si nous pouvons les tuer sans alerter les gardes de la porte, ce qui se trouve en bas nous entendra descendre.  
\- Heu...Thorin?  
\- À moins qu'on utilise pas les escaliers, marmonna Thorïn.  
\- Quoi?  
\- Thorïn?  
\- Nous avons trouvé la chambre forte parce que le sol était fissuré. Ça court sur tout le long de la chambre centrale. Si nous pouvions passer au travers...  
\- Tout ce qui se trouve en dessous sera écrasé.  
Il renvoya à Gilraen un sourire sans humour.  
\- Vous avez dit que rien ne pouvait le tuer, et il a besoin de Bilbo vivante.  
\- Thorin! l'interrompit Bofur assez fort pour que tout le groupe se tourne vers lui. Sûr de leur attention, Bofur alluma une des anciennes torches, illuminant leur cachette.  
C'était une salle des trophées.  
Les crânes d'immenses créatures reposaient sur des autels de pierre, parmi des étalages d'anciennes armes et les restes de ce zui avait un jour dûe être de grandes tapisseries. Deux armures flanquaient un présentoir de cristal, supportant les corselets de maille qui avaient fait la réputation de Belegost. Parmi l'inventaire se trouvait un marteau entièrement fait de mithril, brillant comme une étoile, et avec lui...  
\- Réclamé au nom du premier droit de pillage, dit Nori à l'instant même où il aperçut le collier.  
Un incroyable ouvrage fait d'opales bleues, avec en pendentif un saphir de la taille d'un œuf. Bofur hocha la tête d'acquiescement, les yeux fixés sur une paire de boucle d'oreilles d'émeraudes.  
\- Descendre était le mauvais choix dès le début.  
Nori s'occupa rapidement du présentoir de cristal avec un outil à pointe de diamant qu'il n'avait aucune raison légale d'avoir sur lui, et fit disparaître son butin. Thorïn soupesa le marteau, stupéfié par sa légèreté et son parfait équilibre.  
\- Et si on avançait? suggéra Gilraen, l'air irritée, tout en étant en train de fourrer une bourse pleine d'or sous sa ceinture.  
Ils s'emparèrent des torches et retournèrent dans le hall principal.  
Thorïn passa son arc à Gilraen et se mit à courir le long de l'allée vers les arches, sautant par dessus le vide. Bofur plaqua son poing contre sa bouche pour s'empêcher de jurer, et Nori retint son souffle but Thorïn réussit à agripper la pierre grossièrement taillée et à se hisser dessus. Il leur fit signe d'agir, comme s'il ne venait absolument pas de prendre le risque de s'écraser sur le sol.  
Gilraen banda son arc, Nori imitant son mouvement avec un de ses nombreux couteaux à lancer, visant et lançant de concert. Les deux gardes sur les escaliers tombèrent sans bruit, flèche et lame plantées dans leurs gorges.  
Les grandes colonnes qui encerclaient la salle n'avaient pas été taillées d'un seul bloc de pierre mais placées ensembles pour décorer les angles gracieux du toit et remplir l'espace. Elles ne soutenaient rien et par conséquent leurs constructeurs n'avaient pas jugé bon les relier à quelque chose.  
Au dessus de leurs têtes, Thorïn s'arc-bouta contre le plafond et poussa.

* * *

Bizarrement, la poigne de Vili sur son bras rendait plus facile pour Bilbo de braver les escaliers envahis de ténèbres, bien qu'elle se maudisse de ne pouvoir s'échapper cette fois. Elle put voir, au moment où ils atteignirent le fond, que Morgoth émettait sa propre luminescence glauque. Les pupilles de Vili étaient immenses sous le faible éclairage, lui faisant prendre pour un moment des airs d'un autre terrible monstre, et Bilbo se libéra violemment de lui en hurlant. Elle trébucha en avant, tombant à genoux devant Morgoth. Il lui sourit.  
\- Il est très intelligent de ta part d'avoir crée ce portail ici, Mairon.  
Son ton était celui du commandement, qui que soit celui auquel il pensait s'adresser.  
\- L'Angband doit être surveillé, toute agitation là-bas attirerait l'attention. Personne ne penserait à inspecter un royaume tombé avant même que je ne sois forcé de me rendre. À présent, tout ce qui me reste à faire est de te rendre tes pouvoirs originel afin que tu puisse me ramener du néant par le portail.  
Il tendit la main et arracha la fine chaîne du collier de Bilbo, l'anneau de ses parents tintant faiblement en heurtant le sol. Morgoth n'en avait qu'après le mince anneau d'or. Il le fit rouler entre ses doigs, ses mains brûlées scintillantes de chaleur, et des mots commencèrent à apparaître sur le métal. Puis il le pressa juste en dessous de la clavicule de Bilbo. Elle tenta de reculer, avant que le métal chauffé à blanc ne lui carbonise le torse, mais l'anneau était tiède. De l'or innocent contre sa peau.  
Morgoth renversa sa tête en arrière et commença à chanter.  
Bilbo connaissait les histoires concernant le chant qui avait créé le monde, et comment Morgoth avait ajouté une dissonance à la mélodie des Ainur et créé le mal, mais rien ne l'avait préparée pour l'exquise, douloureuse fausseté de ce son. Il tissa dans la musique les mots de l'inscription qu'elle avait traduite, et Bilbo sentit quelque chose dans son esprit qui n'était pas là auparavant. Quelque chose qui parlait avec une voix mêlant le rugissement des flammes aux hurlements du vent.  
\- _Maître_! hurlait la chose. _Mon Seigneur! Laissez-moi marcher à nouveau à vos côtés et nous reconstruirons le monde selon vos plans!  
_ \- Non!  
Bilbo se débattit, repoussant les pensées intrusives, essayant d'éjecter la présence.  
\- _Cesse de combattre, petite chose. Tu ne peux pas espérer me vaincre_ , se moqua l'intrus, alors que le chant de Morgoth montait dans les aigus. _Laisse moi faire de toi quelque chose de plus grand, quelque chose qui en vaille la peine._  
Elle hurlait, ou tentait de hurler. Sa gorge était en feu, mais Bilbo ne pouvait entendre rien d'autre que cette voix.  
Il y eut un grondement sourd, et la musique s'éteignit brusquement alors que le plafond s'effondrait sur Morgoth.

 **Evil cliffhanger...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Et voilà, le dernier chapitre ;) merci à tous ceux qui ont suivi!**

Chapitre 9

Bilbo heurta douloureusement le sol, s'écorchant la joue contre la pierre. Il y eut un grognement à son oreille, et un poids fut brusquement ôté de son dos. Son esprit commença à s'éclaircir, la présence insidieuse s'évanoussant peu à peu à présent que le terrible chant avait cessée. Tout était silencieux, et elle réalisa que le poids sur elle était Vili, la protégeant de la pluie de gravats. Il se releva, et Bilbo put jeter un coup d'oeil circulaire à la dévastation.  
Thorïn se tenait sur le chapiteau brisé du pilier qu'il avait dû chevaucher alors qu'il s'effondrait à travers le plafond, un marteau argenté à la main.  
\- Bilbo.  
Il murmura son nom dans un souffle, et courut à ses côtés, les aidant, Vili et elle, à se relever, alors que Bofur, Gilraen et Nori dévalaient le tas de débris.  
\- Tout va bien?  
Elle hocha la tête, et il replaça ses mèches en désordre derrière son oreille, amorçant un mouvement pour prendre sa figure en coup dans sa paume.  
\- Pas le moment! cria Nori.  
Les gravats qui avaient enseveli Morgoth se soulevaient, lévitant dans l'air alors qu'il s'en dégageait. Il embrassa la scène du regard, et sa face se tordit d'une hideuse colère.  
\- Détruisez-les!  
Les Rôdeurs possédés qui avaient reculés de stupeur hébétée s'avancèrent, dégainant leurs armes.  
\- Bilbo, nous avons besoin de savoir comment l'arrêter.  
Thorïn hocha la tête pour désigner les signes à moitié obscurcis gravés dans le sol, et sortit son épée, la tendant pommeau en avant à Vili.  
\- Es-tu avec nous?  
Le regard de Vili passa de Morgoth à Bilbo. Il fit rouler son épaule pour en tester la mobilité, la chute de pierre l'ayant laissée saignante, et pris l'arme offerte.  
\- Tu parles, que je le suis, _yâsith-nadad_.  
Ils se placèrent en position défensive de chaque côté de la Hobbite alors qu'elle s'agenouillait devant le sceau.  
\- Mais si ça tourne mal, c'est toi qui l'expliquera à Dìs.  
Il plongea sur la gauche pour éliminer un des hommes qui se tenaient en formation le long du mur, Thorïn partant à l'opposé pour intercepter celui qui bloquait les escaliers. Les couteaux de Nori s'encastrèrent dans le torse d'un Rôdeur, et il bondit pour les récupérer, Bofur le suivant en rugissant.  
\- Morgoth! cria Gilraen, le provoquant.  
Le Vala lui fit face, son pouvoir s'échappant de lui comme des rubans noirs, faisant trembler l'air.  
\- Comme Fingolfin a provoqué ta chute, ainsi ferais-je!  
Morgoth rit, tendant une main pour s'emparer du marteau de guerre noir que sa magie venait d'invoquer de nulle part.  
\- J'ai brisé le fils de Finwë, siffla-t-il. Et nul ne viendra te secourir, femme.  
Elle sauta en arrière alors qu'il abattait l'arme, brisant le pilier sur lequel elle s'était tenue et le réduisant en poussière.  
Davantage d'hommes se déversaient par les escaliers, et Thorïn les repoussait de son mieux. Le passage étroit les empêchait d'avancer trop vite et Bofur et Nori les attendait en bas pour éliminer ceux qui choisissaient de sauter plutôt que d'affronter le brillant marteau du Nain.  
Gilraen aurait dû pouvoir tirer avantage de son agilité comparée à la stature plus imposante de Morgoth, et à son arme plus lourde, mais il était inhumainement rapide, et elle ne parvenait pas à dépasser sa garde. Tournoyante, elle prit son épée à deux mains et la lui plongea profondément dans le côté. Morgoth s'immobilisa, son regard faisant l'aller-retour entre la lame dépassant de son estomac et la femme haletante qui la tenait. Il se dégagea de l'arme et la blessure se ferma instantanément. Toute couleur disparut du visage de Gilraen alors qu'un revers du marteau l'envoyait voler à travers la pièce.  
\- Bilbo! cria désespérément Bofur.  
\- Je l'ai.  
Elle se remit péniblement sur pieds.  
\- Je l'ai!  
Morgoth traversa la pièce en trois enjambées. Il fit disparaître le marteau de guerre et empoigna la Hobbite par la gorge, la soulevant dans les airs.  
\- Ton impudence dépasse ton usage, Semie-Homme! rugit-il, invoquant une lame noire recourbée dans sa main libre.  
\- Non!  
Vili se jeta en avant, arrachant Bilbo à l'emprise de Morgoth, prenant toute la force du coup.  
\- Vili! hurla Thorin, impuissant.  
Bilbo se releva.  
\- La Couronne! cria-t-elle. Brisez la Couronne et enchaînez-le avec!  
Thorïn prit son élan et sauta en l'air, marteau levé, et avec toute sa force et sa fureur porta uj coup terrible au front de Morgoth. Il fut projeté en arrière par le choc, le marteau de mithril chantant alors qu'il se désintégrait, et le Vala rit, un rire bas et cruel, à peine ébranlé.  
Les Nains avaient été doués par leur Créateur d'une véritable passion pour leurs arts, et de longues vies pour parfaire leur savoir. Pendant plus d'un siècle, Thorïn avait travaillé le métal. Il était maître forgeron et pouvait trouver la faiblesse d'un objet d'un seul regard. Il y eut un faible craquement alors que la Couronne de Fer noir se fissurait à l'endroit où le fragment manquant avait été replacé sur le front de Morgoth. La salle entière sembla se figer alors que l'esquille glissait de son emplacement tombait sur le sol.  
Bofur et Nori semblèrent exploser de mouvement, Nori bondissant pour s'emparer de la couronne alors que Bofur fauchait les genoux de Morgoth et repliant la tiare de métal noir autour du cou de la créature. Bilbo criait, son regard à moitié sur le sceau et à moitié sur Morgoth.  
\- Au nom d'Erù Iluvatar, par la force d'Angainor, Morgoth-Bauglir, Alkar, Ancien Roi, Ennemi Noir, Melkor, soit enchaîné ici depuis le Néant, jusqu'à la venue du Dagor Dagorath!  
Morgoth laissa échapper un hurlement de déni sans mots, renversant la tête en arrière alors que la lumière le submergeait. Tous les occupants de la salle protégèrent leurs yeux de sa terrible brillance. Quand l'éclatante luminosité se dissipa, Morgoth et tout ce qui restait de l'Elfe qu'il avait possédé avaient disparus. Là où il s'était tenu ne demeurait plus que la Couronne de Fer noir.  
Bofur fut le premier à bouger, balançant le fragment brisé, aussi loin de la tiare que possible. Nori commença à rire, mais Thorïn ne pouvait se concentrer sur autre chose que la forme prostrée au centre de la pièce. Les yeux de Vili étaient ouverts et conscients, mais ses lèvres étaient tachées de sang. Il grimaça douloureusement à l'approche de Thorïn.  
\- Tu avais raison, rit-il avant de se crisper de souffrance.  
Thorïn pressa ses mains contre la blessure, impuissant. Il était bien trop tard pour arrêter le saignement.  
\- Non, non. J'étais égoïste, _yâsith-nadadel_. Trop avide d'avoir une place dans la vie de ta femme, de tes fils.  
\- Ta soeur, lui rappela Vili. Tu étais là pour eux, tu les protégeais. Même pour ça, j'ai échoué.  
Le son qu'il émit était bien trop angoissé pour provenir juste de la blessure.  
\- Tu nous a fais gagner le temps qui nous a tous sauvés, Vili.  
\- Dis à Dìs...  
Il s'étouffa, le sang envahissant sa gorge.  
\- Elle saura. Elle saura que tu es un héros. Fili et Kili seront fiers d'être tes fils.  
Il se pencha pour presser son front contre le sien.  
\- Va en paix dans les Halls de l'Attente, Vili fils de Kiri. Nous te rejoindrons quand notre temps sera écoulé.  
Les yeux de Vili se fermèrent en frémissant, et son souffle se ralentit jusqu'à s'arrêter tout à fait.

* * *

Ils construisirent pour Vili un cairn couvrant les inscriptions maudites avec les pierres tombées du toit, Gilraen et ses Rôdeurs les aidant comme ils pouvaient tout en soignant leurs blessés.  
Thorin referma les mains froides de Vili autour de la Couronne de Fer noir et les plaça sur son torse avant de refermer le tombeau, laissant Vili en être le gardien. Ils n'avaient pas d'outils appropriés, mais Bilbo peignit une inscription runique avec ce qui lui restait d'encre.  
 _Ci-gît Vili, fils de Kiri, aimé de la lignée de Durïn, qui se dressa contre le mal.  
_ Avec un peu de chance, il empêcherait les mots maudits d'être à nouveau découverts.

* * *

La lumière du soleil et l'air chaud de l'été semblaient presque incroyables lorsqu'ils émergèrent de Belegost.  
\- Vous pourriez revenir à Cul-de-Sac, offrit Bilbo.  
Les trois Nains se préparaient au départ, chargeant leurs sacs sur toutes les montures qu'ils avaient réussi à chaparder aux Rôdeurs.  
\- Pour soigner vos blessures, dormir un peu.  
\- C'est juste des égratignures, la taquina Bofur avec un sourire malicieux. Tu y retournes, je reviendrais avec les caravanes la prochaine fois qu'ils passeront dans la Comté. On pourra aller rendre visite aux mangeurs d'herbe.  
\- Ne m'apporte plus jamais de relique, l'admonesta-t-elle, se jetant à son cou.  
Nori fut le suivant, et lui rendit son étreinte avec force, bien que son expression retombe dès la fin de l'embrassade.  
\- Ils voudront obtenir réparations, pour cette fichue taverne.  
Il haussa ses sourcils tressés.  
\- Je ferais mieux de pas traîner dans le coin.  
Il se mit à bavarder amicalement avec Bofur alors que Bilbo se tournait vers Thorïn qui avait l'air tellement noble et tellement triste qu'elle n'osait pas le prendre dans ses bras.  
\- Vous voulez vraiment partir?  
\- Je dois retourner vers ma soeur et mes neveux, dit-il gravement. Ils le droit de savoir que Vili m'avait retrouvé, qu'il nous a sauvé et qu'il est mort en empêchant un grand Mal d'entrer en ce monde.  
\- Transmettez-leur mes meilleurs sentiments. Et...merci. Pour tout.  
Il s'inclina, profondément et avec sincérité.  
\- À votre service, Mademoiselle Sacquet.  
Nori émit un son étouffé ressemblant à un grognement alors qu'ils retournaient tous deux à leurs bagages.  
\- Est-ce que..., commença Thorïn, et Bilbo virevolta dans sa direction.  
\- Oui?  
\- Vous êtes sûre de ne pas vouloir chevaucher avec nous?  
\- Oh.  
Elle secoua la tête pour se soustraire à son regard plein d'espoir.  
\- Non, malgré ces derniers jours, les Hobbits ne sont pas très porté sur l'équitation. Je serais sans problème de retour dans la Comté avant la nuit.  
\- Très bien.  
Ce fut au tour de Bofur d'émettre un grognement, cette fois, et il lança quelque chose qui ressemblait à une bourse à la tête de Nori.  
Bilbo hissa son sac sur ses épaules, et les salua tous de la tête.  
\- Merci encore, je crois que je ne le dirais jamais assez. Bon voyage.  
Elle ne fit pas dix pas.  
\- Attendez, stop!  
Les Nains n'étaient encore allés nulle part, mais Bilbo n'allait pas laisser ce détail la déranger.  
Elle se fichait de savoir que ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire était la chose la plus embarrassante qu'elle eut jamais fait en connaissance de cause, elle se fichait aussi qu'elle soit probablement rouge comme une tomate. C'était son aventure, et elle se finirait exactement comme elle voulait qu'elle se finisse.  
\- Thorïn Écu-de-Chêne, je crois que vous me devez un vrai baiser.  
Thorïn lâcha son sac dans la poussière.  
\- Oh, béni soit Mahal, exhala-t-il.  
Il la pris dans ses bras si rapidement que ses pieds quittèrent le sol, et puis il l'embrassa, doucement, lentement et avec assez de passion pour faire se recourber ses orteils pendant dans le vide. Ce fut un long moment qui s'écoula avant qu'il ne la relâche, et Bilbo rouvrit les yeux en papillonnant des paupière, avec un petit son de satisfaction.  
\- C'est mieux.  
Il rit, et la remit sur ses pieds, se tournant vers leur audience.  
\- Je crois que je ferais mieux de ramener Mademoiselle Sacquet chez elle.  
Bofur riait tellement qu'il semblait prêt à tomber de son cheval.  
\- Oh ouais, mon Roi. On voudrait pas qu'elle se perde.  
Nori lui frappa l'arrière de la tête et tira sur ses rênes, les entraînant tous deux au loin avec un signe de la main ironique dont Bilbo ne saisit pas la signification.  
\- Roi?  
\- C'est vous qui m'avez nommé ainsi.  
Thorïn s'empara de la longe de son poney et glissa son bras sous celui d'une Bilbo stupéfiée, l'entraînant sur la route.  
\- Vous n'aviez pas remarqué ma surprise?  
\- Si, mais je ne pensais pas...  
Son teint prit une belle teinte rouge rubis, et Thorïn dût s'arrêter de marcher pour l'embrasser à nouveau.  
\- Roi de quel endroit? demanda Bilbo quand ils se séparèrent.  
\- Dites-moi, avez-vous déjà entendu parler de la Montagne Solitaire?

fin.

 **aimé? pas aimé?**


End file.
